Ties
by wmountain
Summary: Kigo.  Kim's missions haven't always ended happy.  Kim's been living on borrowed time and her luck ran out a very long time ago.First fanfic of any note.  Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and canon characters property of Disney. Being used without permission. This story, and additional characters copyright me under the current revision of the Berne Convention. Any use of this work allowed as long as credit is given to the originating author(s) where applicable.

Thanks go out to RinaCat, allaine, nodrogs, and other posters to and the KP Slash Haven forums for the inspiration and sense of community it took for me to put this to "paper". You may see similarities to their works...unavoidable side-effect of good material influencing my own imagination. I am using some names for characters that were first posted by allaine and nodrogs I think.

Takes place after StD. Buckle your seatbelts and grab your nacos, this is going to be a long trip.

Chapter 1 --- Too Late to Stop

Kim stared at her bedroom ceiling and sighed, wishing for the hundredth time that the Kimmunicator would just beep already or the phone would ring or something would just HAPPEN. She really wanted to get up, get out, even if she had to make nice with Ron long enough to go to Bueno Nacho for some friend time or pick a fight with a random criminal just to get the feeling out of the pit of her stomach.

But she couldn't. Not after what she had just been forced to do. Too much was running through her head for her to concentrate long enough to take action.

Kim sighed again and looked at the small gold dish sitting on the window pane glinting as the morning light played across it, ashes gently chasing themselves in a back and forth motion with the slight breeze blowing in. She closed her eyes and remembered...

earlier

Kim stumbled on the steps leading to the front door and sat down on the porch. This was the tenth mission in as many days and she was exhausted. She hoped Wade had told her parents that she would be later than normal, she didn't need to be grounded as the start to her last real summer vacation.

DNAmy was the last of her normal weirdos to go down over the last few missions. The others hadn't been heard from in almost a year and it was assumed they had either retired or been eliminated. She was looking forward to having GJ handle things for awhile.

She pushed open the door and staggered to the kitchen. Hitting the start button on the microwave she sat down and put her forehead on the table and waited. After the microwave stopped, she took her dinner and climbed the stairs to her room.

She put her plate on her desk and snapped on the small lamp so she could eat and get ready for bed. Turning around, she stopped in shock, all traces of tiredness slipping away as she saw the black envelope with exquisite gold filigree (addressed to her no less) wedged into the grip of her pandaroo which was hanging from her ceiling fan about a foot away from her face. Pumped, she whirled and scanned the room quickly.

Three things occurred to her. First, her window was unlocked. Second, there was a small black bag on her bed where her pandaroo usually stayed. Finally, she noticed that all of her dresser drawers were slightly open.

"Tweebs!" she hissed, but then stopped. Her brothers usually went for the direct approach. The punch line should've kicked in by now. But there were no small explosions, no flashbulbs. In fact, it was an unusually creepy silence that made her shiver.

Carefully, she took down her plush and turned the envelope over in her hands. The paper was very heavy and the gold work was phenomenal. Taking out her Kimmunicator, she pressed a button.

"wha...oh Kim, do you know what time it is?" grumble Wade as his image solidified.

"Someone broke into my room while I was on the mission and left some interesting things behind. Need a quick scan please and thank you" Kim whispered.

"Go Kim, I'm ready"

The familiar hum of the scanning beam helped quiet her jitters as it swept the envelope, then the bag, and then her dresser.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll get back to you...Wade out"

Kim sat down and picked at her brainloaf...not even paying attention to it.

beep beep beep-beep

"Go Wade"

"Well..." Wade trailed off. "Good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad"

"No fingerprints, no hairs, no watermarks, no nothing. Only thing I can tell you is that these are all mundane items. No funny substances, energy signatures. Seems safe."

"But...?" whispered Kim.

"Kim...that's pure gold on the envelope. There's a key inside. Also, there's other gold items in the bag. Whoever left these things is sparing no expense."

"Senoir Senior Senior?" they both whispered.

"I'll check on it Kim." and the screen went blank.

She sighed and ran her hands over the writing on the outside of the envelope. Reaching into her desk drawer, she pulled out a letter opener and slit the top of the envelope open carefully. Turning it upside down and she held out her hand to catch the key.

The key fell out. Looked like the key to a jewelry box. Carefully, Kim pulled out the folded paper and saw more gold writing on the inside. Sitting back down again, she opened the paper and read the note:

read this carefully and follow all instructions to the letter

failure to comply will have consequences to the ones you love

you are not to initiate contact with any of your allies

if they contact you, you are to tell them nothing is wrong that you are taking Kim-time

retrieve the items from the bag on your bed and place them on your desk

open your curtains and adjust your light to focus on the desk and window

open the box you will find and hold each of the items up to the window

if you recognize the item hold your right hand up to the window

if you do not, hold your left hand up to the window

follow the instructions you find on the paper inside the box

enjoy the other gifts i have left for you

the last of your favors expires tonight

consider this notice that your debt is being collected

Kim's eyes widened at the wording of the last line. NO ONE knew about that. She had been very certain to make certain to purge that incident from everything and every person who might have an inkling what had happened. She'd even gone so far as to purposely destroy three Kimmunicators to keep Wade from fully finding out and to using some leftover Drakken shampoo and mind control chips to suggest memory loss to Ron and her parents when they got too suspicious.

Going quickly to the bed, she retrieved the bag. Upending on the covers, she found the box wrapped in the rags that used to be one of her earlier mission outfits and a small golden dish. She started shaking uncontrollably and almost collapsed.

Taking the box to her desk, she adjust the light and moved the plate to the floor. She held up the key and opened the box. There were several items in the box. Gasping loudly, she jumped up and bit back a sob. It was true. All the energy dropped from her as she quietly opened the curtains and sat back down at her desk, tears running silently down her cheeks.

She picked up the first item: a small clear plastic bag with a piece of contoured black metal. Her right hand rose and she put the bag on the desk.

The second item: a small patch of black silk. Right hand again and the tears increased.

The third item: a small unmarked bottle with two compartments. She opened the cap on the clear side and sniffed. Right hand and she began quietly to sob.

The fourth item: two small clear plastic bags with two hair snippets each a slightly different shade of red. Right hand.

The final item: a heavy gold jewelry set with quite a number of pieces. Right hand up, Kim began to openly cry.

The instructions were a small sheaf of paper folded at the bottom of the box. Kim picked them up and began to read...a gasp coming now and again. When she finished, she began to hiccup but quickly settled back down. She was Kim Possible. She would find a way out of this...this time.

Picking up the envelope, the three plastic bags, the silk, and two notes, she retrieved the bowl from her bed and opened her window. Placing the papers into the bowl, she struck a match and lit the corner of one of them.

Across the open fields behind the Possible house, a smile crept across a face as the figure put down binoculars and chuckled. The figure looked at a watch and began to wait.

When the evidence was gone, she closed her curtains. She picked up the Kimmunicator and switched it off. She grabbed the jewelry and the small bottle as she headed for the bathroom stopping only long enough to sneak a peek at her slightly open top dresser drawer.

The unmistakable sheen of black silk taunted her as she crept down the steps to the bathroom.

She quietly slipped inside the bathroom, locking the door and dragging the hamper under the doorknob. She so did NOT need to be interrupted right now.

Shedding her clothes, she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Toned muscles, flat abs, and perky breasts, small trimmed thatch of red hair above her naked sex...all of it stared back at her. She ran her fingers through the rough patch of pubic hair and sighed. Still there.

She turned on the shower, grabbed the bottle and stepped in. No use putting this off.

-------------------------

As the shower went on, Dr. Anne Possible woke and smiled. Kimmie was back. Grunting and looking at the clock, she stood up and started walking to the kitchen. Time to start getting ready for another day..this one special because it was supposed to be just the two of them.

Almost an hour later, Anne heard the shower snap off and Kim moving around. Good...breakfast was almost ready. She started up the stairs to catch Kim to tell her to come to breakfast.

-------------------------

Kim stepped out of the shower and began toweling herself off...shivering at the feeling of the towel sliding across the tender areas where she no longer had body hair. Stepping back to the mirror, she looked herself over once again. Her hand reached down to the now bare top of her sex and traced out the small scar seemingly in the shape of two oriental characters. Taking the bottle and turning it over she stopped, hesitant to go through with it. Once she did this, there was no going back. It would be a permanent reminder. As if what I just did won't be a permanent reminder anyway.

Grabbing a hair coloring glove from the cupboard above the toilet, she put it on and squeezed out a dollop onto her fingers. Gently, she started rubbing the substance over the small scar, hissing as it began to burn. She gritted her teeth and waited for the pain to subside. Tossing the bottle into the toilet and flushing, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the coming pain.

-------------------------

Anne stopped in front of the bathroom door and tried the knob. Locked. Smiling, she reached up to the top of the doorframe and retreived the key and unlocked the door. She pushed quietly, gently moving the hamper aside.

All thoughts of good humor vanished when Kim began to make gasping and small moaning sounds. My my my...my little Kimmie is growing up...need to talk to her again I think.

She crept into the bathroom and was not expecting what she saw.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! What on earth did you do to yourself!"

-------------------------

Kim was having trouble keeping sounds of pain surfacing from her throat. The note had said it would hurt, but she hadn't expected this. Through eyes blurry from the burning sensation in her groin, she watched as the small scars begain turning an incredible shade of emerald green.

She never heard her mother open the door and jumped a good half meter into the air when her mother yelled out.

"Mooooommm!" she whispered "Keep it down, I don't want anyone else walking in on this!"

Anne stopped dead in her tracks. She had DEFINITELY not expected that reaction from her daughter.

"Kimmie...when did you get a tattoo?"

"Uh" was the only thing she could get out as her mother stared intently at the now amazingly bright emerald green symbols.

Anne's eyes narrowed as she finally recognized the symbols and then she gasped again as their meaning became clear.

"Kimmie, what has Shego done to you now?"

Kim stiffened and started to deny it. But then she seemed to collapse into herself and realized that she would have to tell her mother, of all people, what was going on. Fortunately, it was on her "allowed" list.

"Mom, I'll tell you everything I'm allowed, but just not here. Let me finish getting cleaned up and dressed and we'll go somewhere where we can talk without being overheard."

"Okay Kim, but be quick about it. We need to leave before the boys wake up or there's going to be problems." Anne dropped the subject and quietly left the bathroom.

Kim looked back at the mirror and sighed...again. Might as well finish this up.

The gold jewelry was on the sink. Finely wrought golden links winked at her in the light. On each piece was a frontis dragon link with ruby eyes.

Taking the the first piece of jewelry that came to hand, she picked up the ankle bracelet and put it on her right ankle. It fit snug, but not too tight. Next was the choker necklace. Heavy gold links weighed down around her neck as she snapped the lock shut and adjusted the dragon so that it was under her chin. Then she put the bracelet on her left arm. The remaining pieces she picked up and, after dumping her old clothes into the hamper, she wrapped her towel around her body and made her way back to her room to finish dressing.

Kim opened her "private" drawer to remove a black silk pair of panties which she put on the bed. Opening the other drawers, she pulled out a black backless top and a pair of tight green knee-lenghth shorts. From her closet, she retrieved a pair of open-top black shoes. Going over ot the window, she opened the curtains again and held up each item to the window before putting it on.

After she was dressed, she put the remainder of the jewelry into the box, locked it, and placed the key in a spot not even Wade could find.

All that accomplished, she closed the curtains and went down to the kitchen to get her mother.

She was so not ready for this discussion.

-------------------------

Shego put the binoculars down and smiled again. Kim certainly knew how to follow directions...it brought back such good memories. She made a small sound of pleasure as she began to anticipate her finishing dressing up Kim later.

-------------------------

Anne looked up as she heard her daughter come around the corner into the kitchen and gasped. She had never seen Kim dress like this before. It was too...she couldn't quite come up with the right word...she settled on "feminine"...for her no-nonsense daughter. Not even a ponytail!

"Kimmie, what's going on..." she started.

Kim sat down gingerly at the table. "Mom, do you have somewhere we can go that no one, and I mean no one but you, would possibly know to come find us much less be able to overhear a conversation?"

Mrs. Possible considered for a moment. "I do, but is this so important that we can't sit here and discuss it?"

Kim shook her head and said "I'm not allowed. I'm not allowed to explain why I'm not allowed unless we are somewhere else." She hung her head.

Anne stood up. "Come on then, let's go."

Kim had lost track of the number of dirt roads they had used to get this high up in the mountains outside of Upperton, but the view was absolutely fantastic as she got out of the car and followed her mother into a cabin nestled into the lee of the slope.

"Kimberly dear, you were never here, just remember that" Anne said as she hit the main power switch and the electricity came on.

The inside was a palace. Wide couches adorned a sunken common area. Soft, plush carpeting covered the floors. A fireplace dominated one wall of the room. She could just see bedrooms down a corridor.

Anne had moved to the bar and mixed herself a drink. "Kim, do you want one?"

"Give me a half and half screwdriver" she replied "I think I'm going to need it to get through this."

Anne started to reply, then shrugged. Kim knows how to mix drinks...boy this is going to be interesting.

Kim looked up as glass was waved in front of her face. Taking a long drink, gasping at the burn, she looked up at her mother. "I'll start at the beginning, but try to keep the questions under control. I don't know if I can finish if you knock me off track with too many questions."

"Yes, but could you tell me about the tattoo first?"

"Remember when you said that if I didn't quit soon, I would get in over my head?...well you were right. The tattoo you think you saw isn't really a tattoo, it's a mark. I begged Shego to personally burn it into me using my own lipstick laser."

"Let me tell you about the last time I faced Drakken" she started as Anne gargled in horrified fascination.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the great reviews so far...I hope the way I wrote this doesn't freak everyone out.

Chapter 2 --- Caught in the Act

earlier that year

_Do you remember the time I got lost in the Andes for nearly a month? Well, that's not the only time I was lost for a long time. It happened exactly one other time and I heavily edited it and literally washed it out of everyone's memory._

Ron and I parachuted into a remote European mountain valley...as close as we could get to Drakken's latest lair without being detected.

Everything was going fine. Ron was being quiet for once...he even managed to keep his pants on this time. It took us about twenty minutes to penetrate the lair and get into position. We were right on time.

"Shego...behold my greatest invention yet!...uh Shego?"

Shego tossed her head and shrugged. "Doy Dr. D. All of your inventions are your greatest. Blah blah blah..."

Drakken paused and thought better than to push it. Shego had been fussy lately and he was not going to take another beating telling her that. He was very surprised when she stood up and stretched.

"Uh Shego, I didn't say anything to upset you did I?" It came out in a quaver.

"No. I'm just getting ready for Kim to jump out and foil your little scheme. She usually pops out right when you say you are finished. You hear that, Pumpkin?"

Kim rolled her eyes. Shego was looking directly at the ventilation grate where she and Ron were hiding. Chuckling softly, she hit the cover with both feet, sending it spinning into a computer bank showering the room with sparks as she jumped onto the table below.

"How long did you know, Shego?"

"Since you parachuted in if you must know Princess" she smiled.

Drakken was wringing his hands nervously. "Why didn't you say something!"

Shego shrugged again. "Kim is my problem Dr. D, not yours. Why don't you start running from the sidekick right now and I'll be nice to you later."

With that, Drakken pressed a button on the console and vanished as a trapdoor slid open under his feet.

Ron goggled. "Bondiggity! Ready for a ride Rufus?"

"Yep, ride!"

Ron walked over and punched the same button. "Booya!"

_kim, does Ron leave you alone like that a lot?_

_mom, it's his job when we fight Drakken...let me keep going_

Shego circled around the table, Kim matching every step. Shego smiled, the side of her mouth lifting in almost a sneer.

"Looking better than ever Pumpkin."

"What's it to you, huh? I'm taking you down this time."

"That a promise Peaches? 'Cause you know how I am about keeping promises" She smirked and launched.

Kim saw her twitch and somersaulted over her, catching her in the back with both feet sending her flying into the same equipment where she earlier sent the grate...sending up an even more impressive display.

"You're making this too easy Shego"

Shego, stood up and smiled at Kim, sending a shiver through her frame. _That's one I haven't seen before..._

Tossing her head, Shego started slowly stalking towards her, navigating the small debris in the floor effortlessly.

Kim started moving left, but Shego shifted left. She tried right, but was blocked. No choice then

Kim lunged in with a front kick, trying to take Shego in the solar plexus. Shego smiled inwardly as she saw the decision flash in Kim's green eyes and easily let the kick slide under her arm as she grabbed Kim by the leg and slammed her back into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. Shego did it four more times before she let go, finishing with a wicked triphammer series to both sides of her head and ending with a shot just missing her solar plexus.

Kim was seeing stars. Groggy, she tried another kick, trying for Shego's legs as she slid down the wall. She was rewarded with a foot smashing her leading ankle into the floor. She yelped and collapsed again, rolling to her left to try to get away from the wall.

Shego guessed wrong and missed with her knee as Kim rolled under her and away. She growled and turned around.

"No use running away Pumpkin. You are so going to lose this time!"

Kim shook her head, the stars not going away. She staggered drunkenly over to the only remaining control panel and began slapping switches and buttons in a last ditch effort to kill Drakken's latest device before Shego finished pummeling her into the ground. _I hope Ron chases Drakken back here soon._

Shego screamed and finally lit up her plasma and jumped across the room, taking Kim low in the back. Kim never saw it coming and even if she did, she couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Her head hit the edge of the console as she slid bonelessly to the floor in an unorganized heap.

_this is where I'm taking the story on faith because not even Ron was there so no questions_

Shego immediately powered down and dropped to her knees next to the fallen girl. Taking off her right glove, she placed her fingers on Kim's cartoroid artery and waiting. Her pulse was there, but weak.

Shego carefully cradled Kim in her arms as she started walking towards the main entrance. She was completely ignoring the chaos going on around her as the dork chasing Dr. D. finally tripped over the base self-destruct. Drakken had immediately headed for a saucer.

"Come, Shego, time to go..."

Shego looked back over her shoulder, plasma leaking from her eye sockets and shimmering around her entire body (except where Kim was nestled in her arms). She raised one arm, lighting up her fist as it came in line with the saucer.

Whatever Drakken saw in that moment made him do two things he'd never done before. He rammed the saucer to full emergency speed.

He also wet himself.

_bwa ahahahah...are you sure honey? Drew pissed himself?_

_yes Mom...he admitted it quite freely when Shego asked him about it. it didn't hurt that she threatened to start burning off appendages starting with his least important one if he didn't talk_

Shego watched Drakken's pants turn a different shade of gray and the the nearly-incandescent plasma ball that was building went out. She turned and continued carrying Kim towards the front entrance.

She never made it. One of the auxiliary systems blew up prematurely collapsing the roof of the hangar on both Kim and Shego.

_Ron told me that he got lost on some lower levels and ended up tripping into a pre-programmed escape capsule that shot him and Rufus halfway across the planet to another Drakken island lair (empty). It took him three days to get the main power on and figure out how to get the communications gear to work. By that time he assumed that I was happily home._

_Too bad I had to erase his memory, otherwise he would've stumbled across the fact I was missing._

_I know I know, what about Wade? Well, he's under strict orders to fake it for up to five days before sounding the alarm after the Andes thing. It's not as if he didn't know where I was. The Kimmunicator was still working at that point. He told me later that he assumed that I was still trying to find my way out of the base. Boy was he wrong. But by the time he figured it out, it was already too late._

Picking up where I regained consciousness...I woke up in darkness with a very soft weight covering me from head to toe. Shego. We were trapped in a small pocket underneath part of the collapsed lair. It was almost dome shaped, with smooth sides, but there was rubble along the bottom edges. I got out the Kimmunicator and tried to get a directional fix. Couldn't. I looked at the direction we must've been going during the collapse and started digging. I couldn't take Shego, she was bathed in a sheath of green flame. So I left a voice memo on the Kimmunicator telling her which way I dug out and left it next to her head.

I dug for several hours and I was in pretty bad shape when I heard voices. I yelled, but that was a mistake because the part I was digging suddenly collapsed on me and I blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 --- Friend or Foe

Shego sat in her cloaked saucer a few miles away and chuckled as Kim began spilling her story to Dr. Mrs. Possible. The small devices in the jewelry that Kim was wearing were working perfectly.

She smiled and sighed when Kim related the bare details of her "tattoo". That was a night to remember. She rubbed her legs together as the memory began to make her tremble.

Shego smiled again.

She ought to re-evaluate Kim's mother. This little hidey-hole was quite nice. She had done a thorough trace of all the Possible assets and this didn't show up on any of them. She'd posted a request to a forum for an answer, but no evil-mail yet.

She paid more attention to Kim's melodic voice as she wove the story well. When she got to the part about the fight, Shego moved the saucer to a clearing just out of sight of the cabin and got out.

She timed her stealth approach to coincide with the end of Kim's narrative, but almost lost it when Dr. Possible asked about Drakken's "accident". Swallowing a giggle at her reaction, she quietly entered the cabin and attached herself to the shadows in the kitchen area waiting for Kim to wind down her currently allowed portion of the story.

-------------------------

"...I dug for several hours and I was... " Kim continued telling her mother as she saw Shego slip into the kitchen area. Her mother didn't seem to notice as she was nearly completely enthralled with the story so far.

"...blacked out again" Kim finished and looked at her mother.

Anne Possible didn't know what to do. Obviously something had happened that had changed her Kimmie in a way she couldn't put her finger on just this minute. She settled on pumping Kim for more information.

"So...then what happened Kim?" she asked.

"I...I...I can't tell you any more than that about it." was returned.

Shego braced herself for the building explosion. She almost got it.

"What do you mean you can't tell me any more about it? You said you would tell me about everything you were...what was it?...allowed to tell me? Is that it?"

Kim didn't answer immediately, but rolled her eyes, briefly catching Shego's as she pushed herself up from the couch and lowered herself to the floor sitting slightly in front of the largest chair with her legs out to the side away from blocking access.

Anne stared at her daughter, mouth opening, a WTF look on her face.

Shego shook herself and casually moved from the shadows of the kitchen behind Dr. Possible and sat down in the chair across from the woman. Kim waited for Shego to settle, then eased over and leaned into Shego's leg, resting her head on her knee.

Anne turned four shades of purple and opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't."

Anne's mouth shut with a snap.

"Peaches?"

Kim turned her head and looked up into Shego's dancing green eyes.

"Yes, Shego?"

"I'm hungry."

Kim stood up and immediately went into the kitchen, flipped on the lights, and began rummaging around the fridge and cupboards...humming.

Dr. Possible's jaw dropped for a second time in as many minutes.

"Uh, Shego, are you absolutely sure you want Kim to get near the stove? She hasn't been allowed to even attempt to cook since..." Anne trailed off as Shego held up a finger.

"Peaches, could you explain please?"

"Yes Shego. Mom, I know how to cook whatever Shego requires" was all Kim said as she resumed searching and humming.

Shego was beginning to have trouble keeping a straight face as Dr. Possible watched in absolute fascination as HER Kimmie not only cooked a light meal, but did so from scratch and in about fifteen minutes. No fires. No explosions. No burning water. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

"Shego, what in the name of all that's right and decent in this world is going on?"

Shego flashed a shark grin. "Let's just say that the story you wanted to hear isn't quite over."

Kim walked in carrying a tray with several small dishes. A bowl of rice, a small bowl of what looked to be broth, and two plates of vegetables (one of which was cooked and the other raw). Kim carefully placed the tray on the floor to the side of the chair and knelt down. She picked up the broth and a spoon and offered it to Shego, who smiled and said "Thank you Pumpkin, but I won't need the spoon" as she took the soup and began sipping. Kim was still looking up at her expectantly. "Good" was all that was needed for her to smile and lean back on her heels and break eye contact. Kim replaced the spoon on the tray and picked up a napkin.

Anne Possible watched this go on with rapt fascination as Shego finished the broth, the rice and the cooked vegetables while Kim made absolutely no noise. Only looking at Shego when she needed the napkin or the next dish.

"How...how are you getting her do to this? Is this another moodulator thing? Did Drakken chip her again so help me if he did..." trailing off again as Shego raised her hand stopping her mid-yell.

"Princess?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Leave the fresh vegetables on the table here and clean up. When you get back you'll have to answer her question. Please give it a little thought" Shego turned to the good Dr. and followed with "She isn't chipped. If she were, I'd have the head of the moron who did it mounted in my trophy room."

"Yes Shego" Kim said as she effortlessly took the tray back into the kitchen and began washing and drying the dishes.

Anne sat back and began re-evaluating everything she had been witness to. If Kim wasn't chipped, then was she...

Shego watched that look come over the elder Possible's face much in the same way Kim looked when she was thinking very hard about something. It dawned on her that she was rethinking her assumptions as the moment. Shego couldn't let her get her feet under her quite yet.

"Dr. Possible, I assure you, although you may not trust me, that Kimmie is not chipped, drugged, or otherwise mind controlled. Please be patient and let her tell you."

Anne slumped in her chair "Fine, but you don't really want to see me if I don't like what I hear."

"Don't worry, Dr., I don't think you're going to do anything."

Kim was finishing the dishes, happily humming to herself. Shego was happy. Happy Shego was a very very good thing. Even the bite in her words to her mother didn't have the normal Shego sting. But she worried about what was going to happen when she had to answer that question. It wasn't something that she could figure a way to put nicely or neatly or in a way that wasn't going to sound just plain wrong to her mother.

Kim shrugged and put the last of the dishes into the drying rack. Steeling herself, she turned around and went back to stand in front of Shego.

Shego watched her movements and inwardly sang. She looked so damned fine in the outfit she had picked for her. The black top showed her lean midriff to just above her belly button and the tight dark green jeans offset her eyes perfectly. She suppressed the first five or six dirty thoughts that crossed her mind in the few seconds it took for Kim to resume her position in front of her. It wouldn't do just quite yet for Dr. Possible to completely lose control.

Kim waited for Shego to say something. She didn't have to wait long.

"Princess, do you have any more pain from this morning?". Dr. Possible jerked in her chair finally realizing that her daughter really hadn't been masturbating right before she "caught" Kim in the bathroom.

Kim thought about it for a second. "No Shego. It stopped hurting about the time you snuck into the kitchen."

Shego smiled at Dr. Possible's reaction. "Good. Would you show me how it looks?"

"Yes Shego" as Kim undid the button to her jeans and slid them partway down her hips until the top of her pubes were visible to Shego. Anne got an eyeful of the thong her daughter was wearing and started to get up out of her chair.

Shego sighed and lit up one hand. "Dr. Possible, I have made every effort to be civil about this for Kimmie's sake, but if you don't sit still, I will have to do something rash. Understand?"

Kim flinched as she heard the tone of Shego's voice shift. Shego felt her flinch and also saw that the good Dr. had seen it too. Anne again slumped in her seat.

Shego looked down and fought the lust that that roared inside of her. Kim's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were heavy lidded. Shego carefully traced her name on Kim's body, feeling the girl shiver and watching her knees wobble. The shade of green was just perfect.

"Thank you Peaches" she said as Kim blushed scarlet and re-set her pants. Shego watched the good Dr's reaction to the blush, knowing that when Kim was really embarrassed, she tended to blush all over her body...which meant that Dr. Possible couldn't have missed it.

Anne hadn't missed a beat. She saw the shiver and the knees. Then when the blush hit, what was going on hit her between the eyes in a bright flash.

Shego watched Kim's mother get suddenly thoughtful and the twinkle in her eyes made her inwardly gulp. Yes, she needed to re-evaluate Anne Possible way up in ability.

Kim, however, missed all of this. She still stared at her hands waiting for Shego to ask her for something else. So she was very surprised when her mother began to chuckle softly behind her.

Shego reached out and lifted Kim's chin. Her touch sending another round of shivers through her body. Shego smiled and nodded. Kim's legs gave out and she collapsed against Shego's legs. Turning around, she found her mother wearing one of the silliest grins she had ever seen on her face in her life.

"So Kimmie, how long have you two been lovers?" Anne chuckled. Shego burst out laughing, her whole body shaking.

Kim looked at Shego, then her mother, then Shego, and promptly did something neither of the two older women would have ever thought possible.

Kim Possible, teen heroine, super spunky I-can-do-anything girl, fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 --- Credentials are Essential

Anne Possible watched as Shego tenderly lifted Kim up and laid her down on another couch. She gently stroked the side of her daughter's face and murmured something before coming back over to again sit across from her.

"Before we go on, I would like to know one thing...where did you get this incredible hideaway?"

Anne smiled. "It's actually Kim's although she doesn't know it yet. While she might not expect payment for helping people around the world, some of them have come to us separately with little gifts like these. We were waiting for her twenty first birthday to spring them on her. We figured she would be out of the hero business by then."

Shego smiled. "I think you better tell her sooner than later. She tends to get a mite bit angry when someone keeps too many secrets."

Anne grinned back. "Kim never did answer my question, did she?"

Shego's grin faded fast. "I promised her I wouldn't interfere when it came time for her to tell her parents."

Anne's grin faded just as fast. "I suppose you could fill me in on some of those little details about her last mission that she wasn't "allowed" to talk about?"

Shego grimaced. Definitely have to warn the world not to mess with Mrs. Dr. Possible.

"I take it then you now trust me?"

Anne leaned forward. "Implicitly when it comes to the subject of my daughter, on other subjects...not so much."

"Kim thought you would be rather...upset at this point"

Anne began by chuckling but was soon at full belly laugh. It was Shego's turn to put on a WTF face.

The elder woman smiled evilly. "Where do you think Kimmie got it?"

Shego's mouth opened in a silent 'O' of mounting understanding. She started laughing so hard she began to cry. Wiping away the tears and gaining control of her vocal chords "Now I think you think you're ready to hear this, but let me warn you...Kim is not going to understand if you freak out over what actually happened to her."

The sudden serious tone caused Dr. Possible to lean forward.

For the first time, Shego slumped in her chair. "The very first time I had the chance to be there for Kim and I screwed up so badly that we nearly lost her forever..."

I watched the jet streak in to the valley on a course that would take it right over the lair. Kim was never this early unless Dr. D was working on something again without telling me. I leaned over and hit the alarm override watching on one of our external cameras as two forms separated from the plane and the parachutes opened.

I'd been itching for another go at Kim for about a month. But the blue dufus wanted to lay low, steal technology from his older lairs. Keep Kim Possible from getting a bead on his new lair.

It was driving me to distraction. I couldn't sleep without her in my dreams. I couldn't sit still for more than five minutes without thinking about her.

As I walked into his latest fiasco in progress, I watched her progress through disabling several security systems then entering the ventilation system on my security monitor. Should be about five more minutes.

Drakken got to the point where he began to monologue about his latest creation when I couldn't stand it any more and stood up.

Drakken, as usual, was totally surprised his impenetrable lair had been penetrated, much less found. He seemed awfully cooperative, though, when I suggested he leave Kimmie to me.

Just looking at her standing on the table, crouched low in a fighting stance I hadn't seen yet, her head cocked just so that the lights made her green eyes flash. I was going to light up and just go after her all out, but she pushed one of my buttons when she said that this was going to be our last fight.

The somersault caught me by complete surprise. I didn't think there was enough room between her and the ceiling for her to pull it off. Damn cheerleading element in her fighting style again. It only made her more desirable. Something clicked in the back of my head when I pulled myself from the wreckage of that console. I was going to take her down and take her today. Right here, right now, on the floor of the control room if I had to.

She must have seen something in my face because the next thing I know she's looking like a frightened rabbit. The front kick was obvious and I reacted at full speed. When she slipped by me, I lashed out in frustration.

My heart broke seeing her lying defeated and broken at my feet with a gash in her forehead.

_you have it bad for Kimmie, don't you?_

_yes. i'd do anything for her, then and now, she's mine and I take care of what's mine. i should show you my kim-protection-trophy collection some time, it would be entertaining to have another opinion on it_

_remind me to never piss you off_

I made sure she was still alive and picked her up and started for the hangar exit, it being closest. I didn't run, didn't want anyone to know I was carrying Kim. I was feeding energy into her when Drakken yelled from the saucer, I lost my temper. I was going to incinerate him and probably take the top off the mountain too. Drakken must've seen it in my face because he pissed himself as he jammed the saucer through the roof.

I felt one of the systems let go and only had time to throw up quick shield before everything went black. When I came to, Kim was gone and her little blue gadget was sitting next to me, blinking. I pushed the blinking button and listened to Kim's voice tell me she had attempted to dig out.

I found where she had been going and began removing the debris...following her. I reached a point where her tunnel stopped and panicked. But then I removed enough rubble to see the meeting tunnel. I followed it outside the lair and found...nothing but an empty campsite.

I saw where someone had been dragged to a vehicle of some sort. I found some of her hair by the tire tracks. The tracks were a day old. I went back into the ruined lair to see if there were any vehicles left intact and any supplies I could gather. By the time I got on her trail, it was two days old.

-------------------------

Kim had come to right about the time she felt Shego's hand brush her face in an intimate gesture of caring. Shego had leaned over and asked her to just rest until she felt good enough to rejoin the conversation.

It came as no small shock to learn that her mother had (has?) interest in women. But the bigger shock was the hideaway. She had to quickly control a bubble of outrage over what her mother admitted, but she stayed still and listened as Shego told her side of the story. When she looked like she was winding down, she sat up, stretched, and wobbled over to again sit in front of Shego's chair, this time sitting between her legs and crossing them over her chest, resting her head on one of her inner thighs.

Anne watched her daughter carefully this time, now almost fully aware of what was really going on. She didn't miss the way the two had almost fully relaxed, once her own past had been revealed.

She still couldn't quite figure out how her Kim, the one she thought she knew, had become this Kim...softer somehow out of bounds of just being in a relationship.

She watched as Shego reached down and gently massaged the nape of Kim's neck, causing her to tense, then sigh and relax further into the woman's leg embrace. She looked up at Shego, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

Shego was certainly happy that Mrs. Dr. Possible was currently on their side. She shuddered thinking how Kim had been able to deal with it her entire life. She nudged Kim with one of her knees.

Kim nuzzled Shego's thigh one more time before turning to face her mother.

"Mom, you have to promise me that you will not get mad or even with a few people before I start..." she trailed off at the frown she got in response.

"Young lady, you'll be lucky to expect anything after we discuss how you erased our memories...but who knew what was actually happening. I won't do anything now, but I can't vouch for your father on this one. He's been iffy about things ever since Hephaestus was literally sucked out of his brain you know."

Kim closed her eyes. "Monique. Um..." she hesitated before continuing "...Bonnie andtheTweebs" she finished in a rush and tried to meld into the chair.

Kim's mother hadn't twitched with the first one, but Bonnie made her perk up. When Kim finished off with her SONS, however, she turned a shade of purple that Kim had only seen twice in her life (making a solemn promise to Nanna to never ever ever get Mom that angry again).

When Kim moaned in fear, Shego gently tugged her up into her lap, letting her bury herself in between her breasts and hold her tightly. She idly traced serpentine patterns up and down Kim's spine, trying to calm her down as she watched Dr. Possible explode in a stream of cursing she hadn't heard since the incident that caused her to quit Team Go made Hego this angry. Shego couldn't deal with this situation as she had with her brother, however. Kim would never forgive her. So she sat back and let the good doctor pace, wave her arms, and gradually wind down to the point where Kim wasn't shivering any more.

Anne couldn't believe the gall of her very own, about to be throttled offspring. She stood up and started making plans on how she was going to exact revenge starting with flaying them alive if she could catch them. The world whited out. When she could see straight again, she was deeply hurt to see Kimmie trying to hide behind Shego in the chair...even with the older woman trying to calm her down.

"Oh for the love of ..." and she plopped back down on her spot and looked over at Shego...who, for the first time, was looking at her with what she took as respect. That more than anything else mollified her to the point where taking the next steps wasn't going to be as hard as she feared.

"Shego, Kimmie, I'm sorry. But knowing that the twins KNEW...that you trusted them...it's a bit much..."

Kim sniffled. She hated when she sniffled. It made her nose red and her face blotchy.

"It wasn't trust...it was blackmail. Little annoyances had evidence they threatened to take to you if I didn't cooperate and leave them alone. Bonnie was...well Bonnie. That's a story I so don't want to go into right now. And Monique...well, you know Monique. She had it figured twenty minutes after Shego called her in. I needed another woman's opinion, and I didn't think you were going to be...um...cooperative if you found out I was...sl...sl...sl..." Kim couldn't finish so Shego picked up right where Kim started stuttering.

"Sleeping with her supervillian arch nemesis."

"I get it already. Hold on a minute." Anne reached into a hidden pocket in the front of her jacket and pulled out a Kimmunicator and pressed the activation button.

Shego's body stiffened. Her flight reflex kicked in and she had to get out. But she couldn't do much with Kim still wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

"Wade"

Wade winced when he saw Dr. Mrs. Possible appear on his vidscreen. She wasn't smiling. He saw the picture jump and re-settle on Shego and Kim entwined on a very tasteful recliner. Then the picture resettled on the Dr. Wade openly started to sweat and fidget.

"Yes Ma'am?" he squeaked, the capital letters implicit in his tone.

"Call off the posse? Tell GJ to stand down. If they balk, tell them case Zulu. Betty will know what it means. Got that?"

"ZULU? Loud and Clear. Wade out" and the screen blanked again.

Shego looked from Kim to Dr. Possible then back to Kim again.

"And here I thought we were the two most dangerous people in the world."

Anne smiled again. "You have absolutely no idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I'm pretty new at this whole thing, so if I haven't responded to your review, I'm getting there. I have something like 13 chapters already written...it's a pain to reformat for posting...which means you lucky folks have another few weeks of material (or faster as the Olympics are making TV watching dismal).

Chapter 6 is where the fit hits the shan...turn back now ye of smaller age. Seriously. This is where the M starts to mean something. Next chapter is, um, pretty in your face. Ye have been warned.

This chapter should have your WTH meters kicking again. It's fluffy-ish and short. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5 --- The Establishment doesn't know Everything it Thinks it Does**

Shego finally managed to coax Kim to sit beside her by sliding over a little. Kim snuffled again and snuggled under her arm laying her head on Shego's chest with a contented sigh.

"So Dr. Just how many of these cases are there for Kimmie and me?"

Anne shrugged. "I don't know about you, but GJ and the Pentagon have a filing cabinet right next to the nuclear attack plans full of cases about Kim. I lost count at about 150. Been that way once she hit ten years old. You ever wonder why we live in the middle of nowhere, comparatively, and we have exactly 3 neighbors including your house up the hill in the back?"

Shego winced...wondering how long they had known that was one of her safe houses. Still it didn't matter now.

"So what is case Zulu?"

Anne looked over at Shego and gave her a shark grin...which startled Shego to no end.

"Case Zulu is a file of scenarios where Kimmie is in love. Not the normal high school hormones love or the peer pressure to date love, but love love. By now, GJ will have called up two stages of reserve agents for accelerated re-training and have blanketed this and the surrounding states in a reconnaissance web so tight that Dr. Director will be getting counts of dog farts. The Pentagon will have moved the defcon indicator up and the national guard is probably on alert. FEMA agents are already en route to the state as well as notices to emergency officials in Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton. Last time a case Zulu was called was during that moodulator incident. They revised their force estimates up after seeing what damage Kim could do after that one. I don't know if there's a file in Zulu if it were you she fell in love with. I'd expect they have one by now though."

Shego looked down at Kim drowsing in her arms and winced again. _Sure can pick 'em can't you Shego_. Then she hugged her tighter. _Damn straight._

She sighed. Time to take the plunge. She gently poked Kim. "Time to go into it Pumpkin. She needs to know."

Kim snuggled closer to Shego. Then she looked up and smiled. She reached up with both hands and pulled Shego into a kiss.

Shego thought her hair was standing up as Kim's lips met hers and her tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Shego responded in kind. After about a minute, Kim broke off and smiled up at Shego...who felt her heart turn over twice in her chest.

Kim turned to look at her mother and cocked her head.

"Would you please deactivate the remainder of the listening and recording devices and tell GJ to mind their own business please and leave?"

Shego watched in somewhat of a daze as surprise followed by shock rippled across the face of Kim's mother. She winced again. _Remind me to shout from the highest mountains to never never piss this family off._

Anne stared at her daughter. Kim stared back. The temperature of the room seemed to be rising and Shego could almost feel the barometric pressure increasing. She was about to get up when Kim's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

Kim cocked her head to the other side and gave her mother an open toothed grin.

"I could always just do it myself, you know. I thought it would be easier if you did it though."

Anne blanched. _She couldn't be serious. She had made a solemn vow to never do that again. Made her promise to her Nana...the one person who could and did make Kim stick to her word no matter what. The fact that she would even consider threatening her with it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight out. Case Zulu...riiight. What GJ didn't know wouldn't hurt them...uh huh. God help us all if she goes back on her word to Nana Possible_.

Shego watched Dr. Possible closely...not yet understanding what was going on at all. Not used to being second chair, she started to say something but stopped when Kim's hand squeezed her shoulder and her fingers began to massage her neck. Whatever was going on, she was rapidly losing control of her composure (and libido) as she began to lean into Kim's fingers.

Anne watched as her daughter began began massaging Shego's neck and Shego's reaction. Her eyes widened and she looked up into Kim's face...a face of utter peace and contentment. She got up out of her seat and walked over to the fireplace and did something. The lights flickered and she calmly sat back down, pulling the Kimmunicator out once again.

beep beep beep-beep

Kim arched her eyebrow as her mother activated the device.

"Anne, everything okay in there?" came the tinny voice of Dr. Director.

Kim held out her hand and her mother handed over the Kimmunicator. She turned it around to look at Dr. Director's tiny image.

"Hello Betty. You need to move your men out of surveillance range immediately. That includes all eleven of the specfor you have stationed around the cabin. They need to take their gear with them or destroy it. Either way you need to be gone in 15 minutes. I promise you that I will not leave until my mother is satisfied everything is okay and she gives you the all clear. Is this acceptable?"

Dr. (Betty) Director twitched in her chair. There weren't eleven with gear, there were only two...she mentally shrugged...chalk another one up to the unstoppable Kim Possible. She wasn't used to taking orders, much less from a teenager. But she had just spent the last hour reviewing the Zulu folder on Kim+Shego and hadn't been surprised when Wade had contacted her. Only two other people on the planet outside of herself and the original planners (locked away so deep they would never again see the light of day) knew what was in that file...the President and Dr. Anne Possible. The only threats considered marginally higher were an impending supernova of the Sun or imminent alien invasion...and they had better plans for those contingencies. She ground her teeth, quietly.

"As you wish Ms. Possible. I understand..."

Kim snarled "You understand NOTHING. I cannot forget that European hell you left me in to rot. You will not eavesdrop on me ever again. Not after that...I should've listened to Nana. Is. That. Acceptable?"

Betty visibly winced when Kim mentioned Nana Possible. Her forced retirement from active service had not gone very well and it appeared that Kim had inherited the qualities that made her an excellent field operative in her day.

"Absolutely acceptable. My agents will be gone in ten minutes."

"Thank you Dr. Director. It was nice talking to you again. I'm going to shut off the Kimmunicator now so you won't be tempted to access the passive systems. I would appreciate if you could look in on my father to make sure he's not worried, please and thank you." Kim hit the disconnect button, slid the switch to off, and then proceeded to remove the battery...tossing the remains onto the floor next to the chair.

She pulled her fingers away from Shego's neck and buried her head under Shego's chin and began making apology noises.

"That's all right Princess. Keep sticking it to them."

After a few minutes of this, Kim looked back over to her mother and cocked her head again.

Anne had defeat written in every line of her. She could feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay folks...here it is, Ch6. Story goes full M from here on out. If you aren't ready for M material, turn back now.

This is dark dark dark. Giving you an opportunity to back out now...

So be it...I warned ya.

**Chapter 6 --- Hell Hath No Name**

"I wish I didn't have to do that. I really don't want to disappoint Nana." Kim sighed and made herself more comfortable in Shego's arms. Shego, of course, was happy to oblige.

Anne didn't miss how Kim again had drawn Shego protectively around her before taking a deep breath before she began. _I don't know if I want to know what happened in Europe now given what she seemed prepared to do a few minutes ago. I have to get my hands on the GJ report about it no matter what happens._

_Momma, have you ever been in a situation where the best you could hope for is that someone would make a mistake and accidentally kill you?_

-------------------------

The convoy of vehicles ground to a stop at the entrance to a valley that wasn't on the map. Gregori signaled back the line for Antonio.

"This valley, it is not on the map."

Antonio looked at his GPS. "Doesn't matter, road goes through here in right direction. We continue."

At that moment, a large explosion could be seen on the side of one of the mountains ringing the valley.

Both Antonio and Gregori watched the escaping craft flee the vicinity. Antonio grinned widely. Where there was a destroyed supervillian lair, there was salvage. He signaled his column to move up the side of the valley towards the rising smoke column.

It took them a little over an hour to reach the edge of the rubble field and another half hour to navigate to what seemed to be one of the larger entrances...blocked by fallen debris of course. But that was no problem to Antonio's expert salvage crew.

"Everyone dismount and begin excavation immediately. You, crone, begin the midday meal"

His last comment directed at a hunched older woman who rolled her eyes.

"You should be more respectful of your elders"

"Gah" was the only reply.

They were 3 hours into the dig and the afternoon was waning when one of the men in front called for a halt to the digging. The word came back they thought they heard voices.

This was a problem for Antonio. Survivors meant questions about salvage rights. He pulled Gregori away from the lead truck.

"Go. Bring the weapons from the locker and arm the drivers."

As the light was beginning to fade for the day, a shout went up from the lead diggers. They had found someone alive.

Antonio motioned the drivers to go and get this survivor and bring them before him. He was shocked to see his men dragging a young woman with red hair behind them.

"Are you sure she is alive?"

Both men grunted. "Yes, but delirious. Only things I have understood are "Global Justice" and she repeats that she has to help someone else" one supplied.

Antonio stroked his beard thoughtfully. He certainly did not need to call this kind of attention to himself and his crew. But if he left her here, she might survive to remember. After a few minutes of serious thinking, he grew a big grin.

His men watched their leader closely. When his face lit up, they knew what was to come. It had been ages since they had stopped for a time in a town.

The crone also watched the goings on intently. She thought she recognized something in the redhead. When Antonio's face shifted and the men cheered, she scuttled forward and threw herself in front of him, between him and the girl.

"You will not. She may be undamaged. She is valuable salvage, especially if she has information that can be extracted."

Antonio stopped suddenly and stared at the old woman. Damn he hated when she was right. He waved off his men, who all looked and sounded disappointed.

"You will be in charge of cleaning up this salvage. We will be at market in two more days. Will she be ready by then?"

Estrelle, the old woman, shrugged. "She will be."

The guards dragged the semi-coherent girl to the rear vehicle. She started to struggle but one of the guards grabbed her hair and shook her until she stopped fighting. Letting her drop boneless to the ground, he wiggled his fingers to untangle the few hairs wrapped in his fingers.

"You deal with this, I'm out of here" and he moved back towards the front of the column.

The other guard looked at Estrelle. He reached over and pitched the unconscious girl into Estrelle's truck and left.

The old woman climbed into the interior and struck a match and lit the lamps. She took the girl's chin in her hands and moved her face back and forth. She gasped. She had an idea who this was now. She couldn't tell Antonio. No. He would make certain no one ever found her. She looked up into the night sky and wondered what Miriam Possible was doing these days.

During the next two days of travel, Estrelle kept the girl drugged with an herbal concoction and some sedative from the medical supplies when she burned through the effects too fast. She dressed the bruises with poultices and cleaned her up. Her old clothes were a loss, so she dressed the girl in a simple peasant shift. It made it easier on her. Estrelle was astonished at how fast the girl was healing. She might come back all the way before we get to the market, she worried.

But she didn't have to. True to his word, Antonio's column pulled into the remote bazaar town at dawn on the second day from his proclamation.

He disappeared quickly into a building to be followed back out again by a dark robed person. Estrelle watched them approach. There was nothing she could do for the girl. The robed entity gasped when he saw the girl lying in her stupor in the bed of the truck.

"Ten million dollars and you never coming to this area again"

Antonio staggered and bounced off his truck. Ten million? For one girl?

There was no hesitation. "Done. We will move out as soon as you give me the money"

Estrelle hung her head as two of the largest men she had ever seen collected the girl and disappeared inside the building. She could do nothing but watch. She would have to wait.

At the next town, three days later, she passed a note to an old contact in the bazaar.

-------------------------

Dr. Director had a report on her desk six hours later that an injured and unconscious Kim Possible had been sold somewhere in Eastern Europe for ten million dollars to parties unknown.

Betty leaned over, removed one of three keys around her neck and opened a locked button on her desk and pushed it. Immediately buzzers began sounding and new consoles began appearing in her office.

Within ten minutes, every offduty GJ field agent in Europe was on the move...away from the continent.

-------------------------

Kim Possible groaned and tried to roll over but found that she couldn't move in that direction. And that she was cold, hungry, and hurt in places that hadn't hurt for years. She opened her eyes and then wished she hadn't.

She was in a cell and not a very nice one. This one was right out of a middle ages movie. Dirt floor, straw stuffed bag for a mattress. Hole in the corner with an awful smell. The only thing that broke up the motif was the video cameras in all the corners of her room.

She sat up and was rewarded almost immediately with a gruff voice coming through the now-open food slot at the bottom of the door. "Eat. You have five minutes."

She scrambled over to the bowl and looked dejectedly at the small amount of rice and the equally small glass of indeterminate water next to it. Not knowing when her next meal would be, she ate it.

True to the voice, it came again exactly five minutes later. "Move back to your bed and sit."

"I want to see somebody"

The voice said something she couldn't hear and the door opened on the two largest men she had ever seen. The nearest one picked her up by her neck and proceeded to slap her repeatedly until she began pass out. He then dropped her on the floor and both of them left the room slamming the door shut as they went. The voice spoke again.

"You will be silent and obey or this will happen again. You will not be given food until tomorrow as punishment"

The sound of footsteps faded and Kim began to sob quietly into the muslin covered straw of her mattress.

-------------------------

Shego had found only a motorbike in working order. After packing some food and medical supplies she sat down and did one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

She sat up against a tree and activated the Kimmunicator.

"Go Kim, where have you ohmygod Shego...what have you done with Kim?"

"Relax nerdlinger. I haven't done anything to Kim. Do you know where she is?"

"You mean she isn't there?"

"Doy. Think I would be on this thing if she were? You have to have a way of tracking her other than this " she shook the Kimmunicator "thing here."

"I, ah, um, that is to say..." he stammered.

Shego grinned at the tiny picture. "You chipped her but didn't tell her? Whoa boy would I not want to be you if she finds out that one."

"Um...yeah...okay. I have a good fix on you...I have last nights' tracking showing...huh?"

"Don't make that noise if you want to live. Where is she?"

"She's about 200 km south of your current position, but the signal is weird...like she's in a partially shielded room or underground...you want a map?"

"Send it" and she waited as the screen cleared and the pulsing dot that was Kim showed up on the map. Shego stared for a minute.

"Could you zoom in a little so I can read some landmarks?"

"Sure thing...there you go, just use those two buttons on the side to."

"Yeah yeah got it" as she zoomed in and found a city name to go with the blinking dot.

Oh shit. She didn't have much time. Those people were professionals.

"Nerdlinger? Not a word to anyone or I'll find you and your grandchildren will still be telling the story...got it?"

Wade only nodded. He was running the area through his own exhaustive search. His computer beeped and he looked at one of his auxiliary monitors. What he saw there made him almost puke in his lap…even WEE normally steered clear of these people. Mrs. Load paused by her son's bedroom door. The only thing she heard from his room was "oh shit we are so dead" over and over again.

Shego stood up and began to shimmer in the weak light of the second day since the lair collapsed. She had never been so angry for any reason at any point she could remember in her entire life.

The energy built faster and faster as she repeated the name of the city over and over again.

Shego screamed and let the energy lash out at the mountain peak. It wasn't directed enough. The backwash blew up the trees in a 30 meter radius and fried the Kimmunicator to slag.

The few hunters, miners, and other wandering people who occasionally traveled the valley would often come stare at the top of the mountain to wonder what on earth made a 90 meter diameter hole all the way through solid rock and out the other side.

Shego went back to the bike and pulled out an Evil laptop. She booted it up and began typing furiously. What she found made her stagger. She couldn't believe the traffic in and out of both the website advertising the event and the city itself.

Kim Possible to be sold to highest bidder. Merchandise undamaged and in good condition. Verified to be the genuine article. Virginity assured. Cash only. Only (1) henchman allowed.

Limited delivery options available. Subject guaranteed to be docile and obedient..

Shego was certain that almost every madman in the world was going to be at this auction.

Current unofficial bids before the auction went public were already at 300 million dollars.

Shego cursed. This was not looking good. She began typing furiously. She had some markers that she was going to call.

She was going to finally get Kim Possible on her terms.

-------------------------

Kim had recovered enough to start taking stock of her injuries and surroundings. She was dressed in what someone might call a sheet of cloth with a head hole cut into it and nothing else. Explained why she was cold at least.

She began inspecting the rest of her body for damage. Just some faded bruises and a number written in permanent ink on her left calf: 6425 in large black numbers.

The walls were well constructed and the door was solid steel and, based on what she could measure in the bar opening, far too thick for one of her lipstick lasers she kept hidden in her ponytail for emergencies just like this.

With no ventilation grilles larger than a DVD box, she was well and truly stuck. At least for now. She continued to stare at the walls, time having no real meaning since she didn't have a window to the outside.

Much later, and several muttered curses about the toilet facilities and lack of privacy the cameras offered, she heard boots tramping down the corridor. She sat on her bed and listened as they got louder and louder, but they stopped before her door.

She heard a door open and a muffled female scream. She heard snippets of what happened next.

"...bend her over the bed..."

"...that's right bitch, you bite and I'll..."

"...ride her like..."

Kim put a fist in her mouth and tried not to moan in fear listening to the gang rape of a prisoner not a few cells away from her. The girls screams had stopped and only the grunting of the guards and the low moaning let her know anything was still happening.

More booted feet were marching down the corridor. They stopped in front of her door. She looked down at herself. She could probably take one of the men in a stand up fight, but she didn't know about a group.

The plate over the window shot back and she saw a pair of very red eyes.

"So Kim Possible. Do your ears work better than your mouth?" came the voice.

Kim opened her mouth but stopped in sudden understanding. She nodded quickly.

"Good. I hope the meaning to today's lessons isn't lost on you Ms Possible."

Kim shook her head.

"Very good Ms. Possible. Be aware that your value would hardly diminish should more such lessons become necessary."

Kim could only stare at the door in shock as the panel shot closed once again and the feet marched off.

She went back to staring at the walls….wishing that she had just let Wade chip her like Ron so she could wait for the extraction team.

-------------------------

Shego was pushing the bike and her driving skills to their limits. She wasn't even concentrating on the road any more...she was driving on pure instinct.

She had called in every favor and marker she had. She was tapped out as soon as this was over.

But the only thing going through her mind as kilometer after kilometer blurred by was

_She's finally mine_.

-------------------------

Kim woke up, groggy from an uncomfortable bed and dizzy from lack of food. She heard the boots begin to tramp shortly after she sat up. She pulled her legs up from the floor and stared at the door.

The tramping stopped in front of her door and the window plate shot back. The voice was back again.

"So Kim Possible, did you sleep well?"

Kim shook her head, never uttering a sound.

"Ah. I am sorry, but these are the most secure accommodations we have unless you agree not to try to escape?"

Kim shook her head again.

"I did not believe you would. No matter. It seems our clients want a sample of the information you carry. You wouldn't by chance be willing to volunteer something that would satisfy them Ms Possible?"

Kim looked at the wall. She knew it would come to this. She stared wordlessly at a point in space in the direction the gang rape had occurred some time before and shuddered.

She looked back at the door and shook her head anyway.

"Ms Possible, your dedication to the cause of good is foolish. Everyone breaks under torture. Or dies. Did not your precious Global Justice tell you even that?" A sick burble issued from his throat.

The light in Kim's eyes went out. She nodded her head.

"Very good Ms Possible. It seems that you have a date with a friend of mine shortly. I will come see you, Ms Possible. I wish you all the luck with him." and he strode off laughing.

The door banged open and six huge guards moved in. Kim took a flying leap at the lead one, but he merely caught her in mid air and swung her into the wall. She dropped like an empty sack. The guard bent over and threw Kim over his shoulder and marched further down the corridor. The other guards hung back. They knew what was at the end of the corridor and even men such as themselves would not willingly enter.

-------------------------

Shego was jogging down the last road and could see the muted lights in the distance. The bike had died 20 klicks back. All Shego carried was her Evil laptop, her medical kit, and her field ration pack.

She ran in silence. Anyone who saw her wouldn't need her to talk to understand her current mood.

She was grinning in utter satisfaction.

-------------------------

Dr. Director received an update on the Possible situation. Scheduled for torture by --------.

She put her head in her hands and started making the calls to change operational security.

Kim came to, sitting on a bench in a very dark room. The smell was not something she had any experience with. It was the stench of terror.

She jumped as she felt a presence move across the room in front of her. She heard a chair scrape. A voice issued from the darkness and a pair of dim green eyes looked at her. This one chilled her very soul.

"Kim Possible, correct?"

Kim nodded.

"Virgin, correct?"

Kim felt goose bumps break out all over her body. She nodded.

"What a shame…so many options lost. Oh well. No heart problems, no brain diseases, no currently broken bones?"

Shake.

She began to hear the scritch scratch of a pen on paper but for the life of her couldn't see how he could see to write, even with night vision goggles.

"Are you right handed?" Shake.

"Ah left handed then" Shake.

"Ambidextrous...I see. That will be interesting."

"Do you know why you are here?" Nod.

"Please tell me clearly, you are allowed to answer this question only."

"The people who want to buy me want a sample of the information I have on government agencies. Your job is to get me to give them some."

"Very good. We understand each other then. You don't wish to reconsider volunteering the information before we begin, do you?"

Shake.

"Please take off your shift and move forward 4 steps."

Kim paused. The voice spoke again.

"Please do not disobey. If you wish, I can summon an audience and I guarantee there will be participation if that happens no matter the suggestion for your final condition."

Kim stood up and dropped her shift to the floor and walked forward 4 steps.

"Good. Now please follow me." He grabbed her wrist chain and dragged her over to a dark blot. She was turned around and leaned back into an off-balance standing position. Her wrist chain was hung over some kind of hook and raised and her legs were spread until her hips began protesting and then locked in place.

"Good girl. Now, do you have any questions before I begin?"

Shake.

"Kim Possible I like you." was all he said before a padded rod sailed out of the dimness of the room and slammed across her stomach. Then her shin. Then her shoulder. She lost consciousness after the fifteenth blow.

-------------------------

Shego paced her hotel room in a fury. Damn them all to hell they wouldn't accept pre-emptive buyouts even at the reserve price.

At the rate this was going, it was going to be a cadre of supervillians to afford the unofficial bids being floated.

From one of her many called markers, she knew exactly where Kim was being held and what was being done to her. Short of Shego going nuclear and possibly killing Kim, there was no way to break her out or stop them from breaking her. She would have to wait for the auction. If she couldn't win the bidding, she could always just smash and grab.

They would pay for damaging one of her possessions.

-------------------------

Kim groaned back into consciousness and wished she hadn't. Every bone in her body protested the twitching her muscles were currently doing. Her arms were now spread and locked to the same surface as her legs.

The voice came back.

"I am surprised. Most of my guests of your age usually choose to talk voluntarily or after the first two or three blows."

She could only groan and twitch.

"Tsk tsk. Well, you have another decision to make. Which hand do you prefer? Right or left? You may answer."

Kim moaned again. "Left"

"Excellent. Thank you for that information."

Kim never heard the whistling of the mallet that broke her left hand. She could only gasp as her world went white and she screamed again.

When she came back, her hand was a dull throb as long as she didn't try to move it.

The voice spoke again.

"Do you wish to volunteer anything yet?" Shake.

Her left hand was seized and her pinky finger was bent back and broken...eliciting a wail.

"Anything now?" Shake.

"Ah." He continued breaking her fingers.

Kim passed out again when he broke her middle finger.

The cold water woke her back up quickly…she wished she knew how long it had been. Her left hand was just a fiery blob. She was crying.

"Are you ready for the next thing perhaps?" Shake.

"I take it you have something you'd like to tell me?" Nod.

"Please feel free..."

"Fuck you. Kill me already"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You are a most wonderful guest. I have not had someone of your...caliber...in quite some time. I will treasure this time between us for the rest of my life."

"Fuck you" Kim shouted again.

She felt him grin again as he began to beat her again with the rod. She made out a pair of red eyes glaring from the corner and shuddered before passing out again.

Kim didn't quite come all back this time. She was only barely aware of her surroundings. She let out a moan.

The shuffling moved from one side of the room to the other. There was s brief flash of heat. The shuffling returned. She could just barely make out a row of rapidly dimming objects on what appeared to be a tray. She moaned again.

"Oh yes, I see that you have seen your next event." He wheezed again.

There was a sound and then an ice cube was applied to the nipple of her right breast. It poked up almost immediately.

"Just so you know, your new owner would probably have this done to you anyway, but not as painfully as I can."

Kim felt a hot needle inserted through her right nipple and began screaming at the top of her lungs.

She thrashed and almost pulled a leg brace free.

"Can't have that, can we?"

He reached out and began twisting the nipple back and forth first to her screams, then to her whimpers, until she was gone again.

The red eyes in the corner bounced up and down with laughter.

-------------------------

Shego paced as the time for the opening bids was fast approaching. Her "source" had told her that she had better win and to not blame him for what she was going to get.

It was all she could do not to break down the front doors and go in blasting.

Waiting for something that was hers was not Shego's strong suit. She opened her laptop and typed a quick email to Wacky Wally.

She was going to need a well stocked hovercraft.

-------------------------

Kim retched as the smelling salts were removed from under her nose. At some point, she had apparently lost control of her bodily functions and the odor was ripe.

She could feel the burning where both breasts were on fire and there was a burning at her belly button. She could feel the blood running down her abdomen and pooling in her pubic hair and other body fluids running down the inside of her legs. Between this and the bone deep pain and the throb from her shattered left hand, she could hardly see straight.

"Ah Kim Possible. You have proven yourself worthy of your reputation. I did not think I would have to resort to more...primitive and brutal...measures to convince you to talk. But alas, you exceeded my expectations."

Kim felt a hand rub up and down the folds of her vagina. She gasped and wheezed. She spit at her tormentor even as a moan worked its way up her throat. He giggled and continued to play with her some more. Her hips began to move and Kim began to cry. His hand moved away.

Thwack! She never felt pain before as the feeling of a bunch of small leather straps came down on her sex. Thwack!...her abused breast. Thwack!...her inner thigh. Kim went out again, screaming at every hit.

Her torturer grinned…she wasn't fooling him…some of those screams were pleasure.

A buzzing sound woke her at some point much later (she was cold) and she felt a pair of dull clippers being applied to her pubic hair. She could tell they were dull because they pulled as much hair as they cut. When he was finished, she was bleeding slightly from several places where the hair had been pulled out in clumps and sobbing. When he threw alcohol on her, she could only hiss.

"Anything to say now, hmm?" Shake.

"I see."

The buzzing started up again and this time she felt strips of her hair being pulled away as all of her hair was removed from her head.

She screamed then began crying again..

The buzzing cut out and did not return. The shuffling went back to the warm flash and returned.

"I ask you one last time, do you have anything to say?" Shake

"So be it"

Kim felt the hand begin to gently masturbate her and she sobbed again. She was so worn down she couldn't control her body's reaction and her hips started to buck once again. He pulled back his hand and reached for a needle.

A horrid realization hit as she knew what was about to happen. Something finally snapped and she began to drone out facility names, agents, access codes.

Her tormentor smiled and laid a hand on her cheek. He checked the recording devices. When she finally ran down he shut them off and turned back to the meat hanging on his rack.

He began to tell her about her new life and responsibilities even as he began once again to slowly arouse her with one hand and beat her with the other.

In her lucid moments, all she cared about were the promises that if she continued to behave, she would never have to return to him.

-------------------------

Dr Director looked at the wall clock. They'd had her for quite awhile now. Still nothing.

She was about to go back to her daily reports when a buzzer went off in the control room.

Looking up, her aide Agent Will Du rushed in.

"Someone just tried to use Kim's access code to get into the network at our London facility."

She looked at her agent in shock. He looked away.

"Do you realize what it took for her to last this long, Will? No GJ agent ever captured alive has gone this long in their hands."

Her aide didn't answer, just turned around and left.

Dr. Director closed her current file and put her head on her desk.

Sometimes she knew her job wasn't worth it. She looked over at the timer on the Konsole. Almost 7 days.

-------------------------

Kim woke up in a new cell. This one had a window and an open door. There was even a toilet stall. She sat up, confused. Why wasn't she in pain?

Looking down, she found herself naked under the thin cover...then she wished she hadn't looked.

Her body, from the neck down, was one giant bruise. There was a funny cast on her left hand and there were bandages on both of her breasts and her stomach. Nudging those proved that the needles were still there. They must be giving her a really good painkiller.

As soon as she tried to get out of bed, a young girl rushed in and helped her into a wheelchair.

"uh" was all she got out before the girl put a finger to her lips for her to be silent.

She was pushed out through the door into a short hallway that led to an open bath area. The girl motioned bathing and Kim nodded.

The girl helped Kim sit down in the water and bathed her in total silence. As she was washed, silent tears began to slide down her face as she realized this was only the beginning…her old life was gone and she would have to do what she had to do. She motioned to the girl and tried to mimic killing her. The girl only smiled and shook her head.

After she was cleaned up and had visited the toilet, she was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with the numbers 6425 emblazoned on the back. She was walked down another hallway to a narrow ramp and pushed up it. They shackled her to a chair and put a ball gag in her mouth.

About 5 minutes later, the curtain opened and the auction of Kim Possible began.

-------------------------

Shego was in the middle of the room and was looking around at all the supervillians that had arrived for this.

No one was bucking the rules. Even Monkey Fist brought only one monkey ninja.

Drakken was nowhere to be seen.

The lights dimmed slightly and the curtain drew back. A spotlight snapped on revealing Kim Possible sitting in a chair, oblivious to the world.

Shego bit back a scream and barely controlled her rage. Whoever had done this to her would not live to see the light of day again.

"Do I hear 300 million?"

-------------------------

Kim stared straight ahead but couldn't focus. Most of the auction goings on were a blur. She could only make out short conversations...

"...how long did it take for her..."

"...what did the brochure say about..."

"...virginity guaranteed..."

"...the hair will grow back..."

The voices and words blended in her head until she heard

"SOLD! Lot 6425, Kim Possible, to number 17 for 454.7 million dollars. Please see one of the hooded gentlemen to arrange payment."

Kim hung her head and more tears slipped down her face. She hoped her new owner would be careless.

-------------------------

Dr. Director looked up as Agent Du again entered his office.

She did NOT like the look he had on his face.

"Ma'am we've lost ten more agents in Tanzania and we just received this from our source...I...I..." Du turned around and fled the room.

Betty looked at the folder. She really didn't want to open it. Didn't want to know.

She picked up the folder and peeked inside.

Kim Possible sold for approximately 500 million dollars. Buyer unknown. Condition: Broken.

She shut the file again and reached into her drawer for the hard stuff.

She never even thought of reaching for a glass.

At some point during the night, she turned off the Konsole and passed out on the couch in her office.

-------------------------

Kim stared into the familiar darkness of the room where she had broken. Funny, it didn't bother her as much any more. Her torturer was giving her some final "suggestions" before her new owner arrived.

There was a shuffling as three new figures entered and stood in front of her bound body.

"As you can see, she is, with the exception of the hand, fit."

A mechanical voice answered. "What are those needles doing there?"

"Merely tools needed to convince her to talk. If you were interested in body piercing, I made certain to be careful with her."

"I see"

Her tormentor's voice continued "Would you like a brief sample of her docility and cooperativeness?"

"Please"

A hand reached out and traced a line between her breasts before he spoke again

"Ask your new master to do something to make you his."

Kim's voice, harsh and quiet "What do you want me to say?"

She could feel the grin on his face as he turned to her new owner and held out his hand.

"We found this braided into her hair while we were...talking...yesterday."

The figure held up her lipstick laser.

The voice continued. "Kim beg your new master to hurt you with your little toy."

Kim looked into the darkness of the stranger and said "Please burn me with my little toy"

When there was no response, Kim repeated herself louder. "Please mark me as yours!"

And then louder. Until she was begging him to do something, anything, just please do something.

The figure leaned over and whispered "I always mark what is mine, and now you are."

The laser snapped on to low setting.

Kim's screams could be heard all the way up to the prison entrance. The guards shivered in the heat despite the nice temperature.

When the screaming stopped, the older man looked at the mysterious figure and smiled as Kim was taken from the room and returned to her new cell.

"I never expected you to be that good with a tool. I would have though you went in for the personal touch."

The figure threw back the hood, removed the robe, and a soft voice hissed

"You haven't really seen me in action yet."

By the time Shego was done, not even a forensic team would have been able to find enough to know that only one person had been slaughtered in the room. As she closed the door behind her, what was left of his head finally separated from the ceiling and dropped to the floor.

His still twitching heart was in a plastic bag concealed inside her new robe.

-------------------------

Kim awoke again in the new room. The new pain in her groin made her gasp. She crawled out of bed and over to a mirror. She pulled the bandages aside and looked.

She began to giggle hysterically as two Japanese characters stared back at her in the mirror:

Shi and Go

-------------------------

Shego had asked to take Kim with her immediately to her waiting hovercraft. After her funds were verified, a very docile Kim was led out on a leash and handed over to her. Shego merely nodded inside of her hood and turned and walked out...trailing Kim.

They were well away before anyone noticed the mess.

Shego unhooked the leash and told Kim to sit down as she went into the back to get the girl something other to wear. She kept her senses trained on Kim to see how long it would take for her to attack or try to escape.

When she came back into the main cabin, she found her sitting with her knees drawn up under her chin staring at the wall.

She hadn't moved an inch.

Shego looked down at her new toy and shrugged. "Here…put these on." She tossed the clothes into a pile in front of her. She braced herself for the fashion quip that was about to fly out of Kim's mouth.

She could only stare in silence as Kim stood up and removed the one piece shift and began to dress without complaint. When she finished, she sat back down and looked up at Shego and cocked her head as if expecting something.

Shego began to grin. I hope she likes her new accommodations.

The hovercraft control console began to beep, indicating that the automated systems were locked and the landing systems engaged.

Shego retrieved one last item from a pocket.. She reached down and snapped an onyx-like collar onto Kim's neck. Producing a new leash, she tugged on it.

"Up and at 'em Princess." she said as the hovercraft stopped and the ramp began to lower. "Time to see your new home."


	7. Chapter 7

Whew...reformatting for upload is a pain. Know better now.

This is one of those "take a breath" chapters. For all my reviewers who have been saying WTH is going on...BIG hints are falling from the sky.

And no...Shego isn't an anti-villian or fallen hero...she's just VERY possessive. In a few more chapters it'll be clearer.

And...here we go

**Chapter 7 --- Interlude**

Anne stared at her daughter, her face draining of all color. She got up and ran for the bathroom.

The sound of her mother puking was not making this easier for Kim who turned back around and put her head on Shego's breasts, closing her eyes and ears to the sounds.

Shego couldn't blame Dr. Possible. She was a medical doctor and knew, without a doubt, what each detail of Kim's torture really meant. A sane doctor, a good doctor, no matter how good or staunch the person, was not prepared.

And her stomach rebelled.

Anne finally returned to her seat looking much paler than normal. Kim had fallen asleep in Shego's arms, face completely serene. She had thrown up until she had the dry heaves…and even then it still took her a little while to get those to stop.

She raised her eyebrow at Shego. Shego only smiled and kissed the top of Kim's head.

"I think Kim would want you to tell how you saved her..."

Shego looked up from her sleeping bundle of joy and shook her head.

"You don't understand because you haven't heard that part yet. I didn't really save Kimmie at all by pulling her out of that place. Much much later, though, she redeemed my life and gave me a new one. She won't agree, of course, it's not in her to deny her Kimness when it comes to accepting praise. She has to feel what she gave has been returned." she nodded downwards to the sleeping Kim "and that's why she's like this with me. The love I give her she sees as me returning her devotion. You think I would let just anybody take care of me like this?"

Anne looked at her sleeping daughter again, wondering what exactly had happened to make such a change. The Kim she knew would never slow down long enough for something like this to happen...that is until her little European "vacation" happened.

"Any particular reason why you seem to have a heart of gold all of the sudden?"

Shego looked at Kim before replying. "You're going to get the story out of order if I tell you now and you won't fully understand it."

"Fine I'll wait, but will you tell me this: if the torture had only really broken her body, then how did she end up like this finally?"

Shego stared at her for a full minute before answering her.

"I'll wake Kim up to tell you on two conditions. First, you cannot get angry again for the rest of this conversation while Kim is in the room. Second, you won't fight when this is over and Kim has to leave with me."

Anne Possible started to say something and stopped. Why couldn't she get her bearings on this one? She thought she had it figured out when she outed their relationship. The torture thing was something that would haunt her for the rest of her life and she certainly couldn't tell James about. Betty was going to get more than just a piece of her mind but something was nagging her.

Another flash went off behind her eyes and she leaned forward and thought she would be sick again. Of course, there could another explanation. Best to see what this bait would bring her.

She looked up at Shego who looked back calmly.

"So Shego, did you ever figure out why, despite the years you spent fighting her, Kim was only once hurt by your plasma attacks? And don't tell me you were holding back all this time because you know I've seen you in action…"

Shego grinned.

"Of course, it wasn't that hard to figure out after the Aviarius thing. There's only one explanation, but I cannot betray any confidences. Kim made me promise…and the way it happened guarantees I won't discuss that with you without her consent"

"Oh really?

Kim picked that time to fidget in her sleep. Shego bent down and kissed the top of her head again and picked her up and carried her over to the couch and lay down with her in front. Kim sighed deeply, smiled, slid one arm behind her and the other up under her shirt to cup her breast and promptly passed into a deeper sleep.

Anne could only chuckle at the look on her daughters face and Shego's.

Shego closed her eyes as the memories of two previous lives washed over her. She couldn't escape her past. Or her present. Or her future.

She opened her eyes again and gave the good Dr. one of Kim's patented head cocks and eyebrow arches.

Anne nodded. "Deal."

Shego grinned. "Do you want to try to wake her up or should I?"


	8. Chapter 8

Me again...warning you (again) that the story is pretty much M here on out.

I'm posting a few more chapters than normal. I figure you need a bigger dose.

On with the show...

**Chapter 8 --- Honey, I'm Home, It's Bacon Time**

The early afternoon sun started to chase the shadows out of the scenery outside the windows.

"I think we should let her sleep some more…why don't you start and reach a point where you think she needs to tell it and then we'll wake her up?"

"Your funeral" Shego closed her eyes and started the story again.

_When Kimmie looked up and cocked her head like that, I almost punched the door controls and jumped her on the spot despite the bruising and hair…it was a close call_…

-------------------------

Shego watched as Kim stood up and waited for her to start down the ramp. Shego started down the ramp and was surprised to find that she didn't have to keep tugging Kim along.

She stared at the near-empty hangar in surprise. Usually Dr. D kept far more saucers and SUVs.

_He must be working on something big again_

Walking across the hangar floor, trailing Kim like a puppy, she nearly made it to the elevator before one of the henchmen caught sight of Kim behind Shego. She heard the hum of an electro-staff just as the leash went taut.

"Watch out Shego, it's Kim Possible!"

Shego turned in time to see Marsten begin to swing his staff at Kim. What happened next she would never have believed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes.

Kim's good hand snapped out and grabbed the staff near its glowing blue tip. She dragged the dumbfounded owner closer and kicked him in the kidneys…which caused him to drop to one knee. Kim twisted her arm and dropped her elbow onto Marsten's forearm. Shego winced at the sound of bones breaking. He released the electro-staff. Kim twirled it and used the shocking end to lift and throw the goon back towards the middle of the hangar. She twirled it back and Shego heard the snick of the staff being deactivated. Kim turned around and held the staff out to Shego and quirked an eyebrow.

She had never made a sound…she wasn't even breathing heavy. She had resumed her exact spot on the floor after executing the toss.

Suddenly EVERYONE else who had started running over at the mention of Kim's name found much more important places to be and in under a minute the hangar was empty save for Kim, Shego, and an unconscious henchman.

Shego stared at Kim. Kim stared at Shego. Slowly Shego reached out and took the staff from Kim's hand. She nodded at Kim who dropped her hand and resumed staring at nothing.

Shego felt herself go damp. _I don't know whether to slug her or kiss her. Just when you think you know someone, they go and do something that makes them MORE attractive. I didn't know she was capable of such sudden and efficient violence_.

She reached over and punched the call button. When the doors opened, she stepped inside.

"Come along…" she trailed off as Kim walked into the elevator and took up a position behind and to her right…the side where she still held the leash.

She glanced over at Kim again, who was busy examining the walls of the elevator.

"Cat got your tongue Princess?"

Kim quickly looked back at Shego and shook her head.

"Why did you have to break his arm, hmmm?"

Kim looked at her for a few seconds then shrugged and spread her arms in a "what was I supposed to do?" gesture.

Shego shook her head. "I wonder what Dr. D. is going to do when he finds out I brought you home and intend to keep you?"

Kim smiled and rolled her eyes. Her good hand rose…her index finger making small circles close to her temple.

_so she was like she is now because of the torture Shego?_

_sort of…the whole rapt attention thing maybe because she didn't want to be caught off guard EVER again. at this point I think she was playing with me seeing how far I would trust her…if it was far enough for her to get away…it wasn't but she wasn't taking any chances that I still wouldn't slip up…_

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened on a curved corridor carved out of natural rock. Shego started down the corridor, again noticing that the leash never had to be tugged.

Shego looked back at Kim and saw her taking in every detail. She turned her head and found the door she was looking for…the one that led to Drakken's workroom. The door opened onto darkness broken only by a few scattered desk lamps. At one of these, her current employer sat, wringing his hands slowly over some blueprints. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Who is it now? You know I don't like to be bothered when I'm thinking."

"Oy Dr. D. Don't you ever get tired of working in the dark?"

"Shego! Where have you been? I have been so worried you weren't coming back this time. You do realize I'd be within my rights to tear up your contract…hmmmm?"

Shego grinned in the dark. "Sorry Dr.D. But I just had to go back to buy a souvenir."

Drakken cringed. Shego's little trips for souvenirs usually meant she had bought another one of those ridiculous mugs or T-shirts for him. He was conscious that he wasn't exactly attractive, but her taste in clothes she picked for him always made him feel even more ridiculous than being blue.

"Not now Shego. I have been going over some of these plans you stole for me last year and I need you to go shopping for some items we'll need."

"Hey, don't you wanna see? I promise you'll be surprised this time…I still need a job and I'll get right on that list once I'm settled back in…" she wheedled as she finally stepped into the light from his lamp.

"Shego. Not Now! We have a…waitaminute is that a LEASH? Shego, you know my policy on pets! You have to get me to agree to allow you to have one…it's in your contract you know."

"Doy. But this isn't your normal pet. She's more a permanent guest than a pet."

"Don't toy with me Shego. It's a dog and you know how much I don't like dogs after what Dementor's dachshunds did to the lair at the last Annual Evil Barbecue we hosted." He was wringing his hands pretty fast now. Perfect.

Shego tugged the leash. Drakken heard a shuffle and looked up into the eyes of his greatest foe, Kim Possible.

"AAARRRGGHH! Kim Possible! How did you find me so fast? I haven't…done…any…..thing……" Drakken trailed off as he followed the leash from Shego's right hand to the collar around Kim's neck and back again.

"So the rumours were true after all. Shego! Where did you get that much money? Have you been skimming our finances?"

"No Dr. D. I AM considerably poorer right now than I was last week. I take it that I can keep her then?"

"Just as long as she…" Drakken began laughing "…is already housebroken! Good one, huh Shego?"

Shego looked at Kim, waiting for the reaction. Kim just looked at her and raised her other eyebrow.

Shego snorted. "Come on Pumpkin, time to see where you're going to be spending most of your time. Oh, and Dr. D? You might wanna get someone to go help Marsten…he ought've known better than to threaten my Princess." Drakken twitched.

They moved back into the hall and kept walking…stopping briefly in front of a green door while Shego produced a small box from her leg pouch and pressed a button.

The door to Shego's quarters opened and she stepped inside. Kim, of course, followed without comment.

The room was spacious, sporting a rather large plasma TV and a giant green leather couch. A bedroom lay off to one side down a short hallway.

"Welcome home Princess." Shego unhooked the leash. "Have a seat on the couch. I'll be right back."

Kim walked over and sat down on the nearest edge of the couch and leaned back.

Shego walked into the bedroom and dropped her suit to the floor. Sighing, she grabbed her kit, two towels, and stuck her head into the doorway.

"Change of plans…you're going to have to come back here Peaches. I need to make sure you aren't infected or something worse."

She watched Kim get up and saunter towards her. _I am soo going to have to be careful. She looks good enough to eat right now_.

Kim stopped in the doorway in surprise when she saw Shego naked. She stood rooted to the spot as Shego rose and walked into the bathroom. Kim heard water splash and Shego re-emerged and gestured.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get undressed and get in here."

Kim closed her eyes and began undressing, taking care not to catch on any of the many bandages. She was starting to feel pain in her hand again. The painkillers must be beginning to wear off. She winced when she ripped the bandage covering Shego's name on her. She hissed quietly.

Shego had been enjoying the show and suppressed a gurgle when the bandage dropped. The calligraphy was near-perfect. She tried keeping a smile from her face, but failed and ended up with a lopsided grin.

She watched Kim as she stepped fully into the room…eyes going wide at the size. Shego broke out into a large grin. _Betcha you didn't see that one coming did ya?_

Shego motioned to Kim. "Come over here and sit down on the edge" She opened the kit sitting on the edge of her bathing pool. Kim gingerly sat down and let her feet drop into the water…the hot water giving her a slight flush.

"Painkillers wearing off?" Kim nodded distractedly…eyes suddenly rolling up in her head as she fell forward towards the water. Shego caught her gently and chuckled. _About time…didn't expect her to go this long…I wonder how long it's been since she was allowed to sleep?_

Shego took out some antibacterials and a full syringe. Carefully she prodded one of Kim's nipples…which immediately became erect. _Wow_. She lifted her breast to get a better look. Then she did the same with the other one. Shego sighed, closing her eyes for a few seconds…when she opened them she giggled, quickly removing her hands from where she was absently massaging Kim. _Control Shego…control_.

She squeezed out some of the antibacterial cream. _Need to get her down to the medical bay for Theo to fix her up once I take care of a few things here and make a quick trip. I need to be here when she wakes up._

After rubbing the cream over Kim's erect nipples and over her stomach, she pulled her legs up and out to see if her nether region had suffered the same as her head. She was shocked to find nothing but bare skin (except around her name). _That must've been one hell of a bikini wax. WHY didn't I figure on this one when her headlights only seem to have one setting?_ She rubbed some around the brand.

She picked up the syringe and injected the clear fluid full of medical nanos into Kim's arm. _Should take care of the bruising and small wounds shortly…hope there's nothing deeper…I don't know how long I can wait now that I'm pretty sure there's a big engine in this little red sports car_.

Sighing and pulling Kim's legs closed she continued her bath in silence broken only with the occasional giggle.

_did you ever tell Kimmie you were ogling her like that from the beginning?_

_ chuckle a looonnng time after…once we both…hey! that was sneaky Doc...almost made me give it away…stop that…let me finish and then we need to wake her up_

After getting dressed in her casual clothes, Shego dressed Kim in a robe, slung her over her shoulder and walked out headed for Dr. Kay and the medical lab.

Dr. Theodosia Kay, child-prodigy and formerly a world renowned surgeon and microbiologist now stuck working for Drakken, looked up and grunted when she saw Shego walk through her door with someone slung over her shoulder.

"Not another bad day again Shego? I already had to put Marsten in traction for his wrist…you're usually more careful with the hired help…what happened?"

Shego snorted. "I had nothing to do with it. She…" She shrugged Kim off her shoulder and laid her down on the diagnostic unit "…didn't appreciate the welcome home party."

Theo tsked as she looked down at Kim Possible. "What you want me to do with her?"

"Fix her hand with that bone thing-a-ma-bob you keep telling me to use and grow her hair back out on her head…down to her butt and get Carter to cut it like this…" a magazine cut-out was passed over "…he'll enjoy the experience but don't let him take more than one picture. Oh, here…" a small box tossed "…use these when you finish removing all of the other garbage."

Theo opened the box and laughed. "Going a bit fast, aren't we?"

"Not fast enough if you knew what I suspect. You know how long I've been waiting for this."

Dr. Kay shook her head. "You know that the bone renewer causes an immense amount of pain? I designed it for you because of your threshold…"

It was Shego's turn to laugh. "Theo dear, she's pumped up on your nanos right now and she's the only one I know who can survive a full plasma discharge with only a red mark. What do you think?"

Theo looked down and where Kim lay and took in the view given by her partially open robe.

"I think you need to invite me over for a nightcap once everything is settled."

Shego shook her head. "It's going to be awhile before I'd consider sharing."

The door swooshed shut as she left. Theo looked down at the unconscious young woman and sighed.

She pulled what looked like a colander with sparkplugs off a shelf and dialed a setting before placing it around Kim's head and turning it on. It hummed as it powered up. As the humming grew, Theo began re-knitting the bones in Kim's hand under the cast.

Leaving the unit on the cast she snuck a peek under the robe.

_Shego you devil…THAT'S what you were laughing about, weren't you? I think you're going to be in for the shock of your life. I'll have to ask her if she'd be willing to share sooner._

She looked back up at the machine on Kim's head. It had stopped humming and was now flashing as a wave of red hair began to grow quickly out of her scalp. Five minutes later, she had hair down to her waist.

Theo looked at the renewer's readout. Picking up the unit, she shut it off and picked up the box.

_Shego never said I couldn't take any pictures…_she grinned and opened the robe


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks go out to everyone who keeps on reviewing.

Lemon alert...this chapter leads into lemon lemon lemon. I gotta keep repeating...ye of to little age need to turn back. Ye have been warned.

**Chapter 9 - Unexpected**

Kim woke up and winced. _Gotta remember to eat more before I turn up the stress._

She rolled over and listened to Shego tell her mother about Theo. _She's really going fast. Better rescue her before she realizes what Mom's pushing her into._

Kim waited for Shego to wind down before wobbling over to her. Make a shooing motion for Shego to move over, she wedged her way back under Shego's arm and resumed snuggling into her shoulder, letting out a contented murmur. Shego ran the back of her fingers down Kim's jawline and smiled.

Anne had been listening to Shego and had been surprised when Kim wandered back over on her own. She had more than accepted the situation a couple of hours ago and wasn't even worried about what Shego might do. Or Kim…at least short of something involving Nana's legacy. But she knew it wasn't going to be enough for Betty and GJ.

"Kim, you know I'll always love you no matter what…and you need to know that I support your decisions so far…and that I'm going to miss you when you go…but you're going to have to give me something to give to GJ or they'll never let you have a moment's peace. You and Shego together is probably making most of the government piddle themselves wherever they're hiding."

Kim craned her neck and whispered to Shego. "She's going to take it better coming from me than you. Why don't you go get some more drinks and I'll bring her up to IT."

Shego pushed herself into Kim's hair. "Okay, but are you sure she isn't going to freak out?"

"She's going to have a hard enough time with the assassination attempt after this morning. I don't think she's going to go off now." Kim turned her head and left a peck on Shego's lips. "Love you."

Turning back to face her mother, Kim began.

_You ever wake up in a strange place and wonder if you had just been dreaming but can't shake the feeling that whatever it was that was sooo bad when you were asleep, it was so not going to be the first thing on your mind? Like…you're in DisneyWorld and the characters are chasing the kids and not the other way around?_

-------------------------

Theo finished cutting the cast off and smiled as she washed and rinsed the hand.

_Shego always did get awfully vague when she talked about Kim. If this were any indication (looking at her) even when she's playing unconscious, I think I need to start begging earlier._

Carter had been overjoyed to cut her hair…even if he did cry when she told him only one picture.

She took one last look at the limp girl. Sighing, she went over to a console and switched it on.

"Good, no one's going to interrupt." came out in a whisper. She sat down in a chair well away from Kim.

"I know you're awake. You can stop pretending now. You should've figured out that I'm the last person who's going to do anything to you."

Kim sat up and looked at Theo…raising an eyebrow.

"Now Kim, why would you go and start a new relationship with THAT look, hmmm? Shego said you were feisty, but I think she's missing something…you like to be funny."

Kim rolled her eyes and took in the lab, eyes stopping on the console. She looked back at Theo, her mouth opened in a near-perfect 'O' of surprise.

"Now you're wondering why I have a GJ M.U.F.F running in my lab. Guess you'll have to keep wondering until you figure it out for yourself, then."

Kim's eyes opaqued as if she were deep in thought. Dr. Kay sighed and started digging in one of her desk drawers. As soon as her head passed the desktop, Kim slid silently off the table and sidled over to the lab door. As she passed her hand over the sensor, she heard two clicks. One was from the door. The other…

She twisted around and looked back at the doctor…who was holding what Kim assumed to be a stunner. Looking daggers at Theo, Kim returned to the table and hopped back on.

Theo put the stunner down and steepled her fingers. "Look, I need to know if you have any other injuries beside your hand and hair. I fixed them both right before you came to and I really don't need a pissed Shego on my case right now. What happened to your voice?"

Kim scooted and dangled her legs over the edge. "N..Nothing." came out in a whisper.

"Good. Run the scanner you see there on the tray over your throat and toss it over here to me."

Kim did it. "W..Why are you being….nice…to me? Won't D…D…Drakken be upset?" Another whisper.

Theo was laughing. "Kim…ohmygod Kim…you think I work for Drakken? Nope. I work for Shego plain and simple. Some sort of arrangement she has with the dufus. Why nice? Shego asked me to fix you up so you would be ready when she gets back. In fact, everything I could see has been healed and taken care of."

Kim went blank for a few seconds. "W…w…Wait." She looked down at herself and gasped.

Two beautiful gold nipple studs (matching rubies) and a stunning gold belly ornament (oriental dragon holding a rather large yin/yang symbol made of half emerald, half ruby) stared back at her. The Shi-Go marking on her pube wasn't raw, the characters stood up from her skin and shining out redly against her paleness. She looked up at the doctor again, shock registering on her features.

"Why?" she hissed.

"Why indeed. I think it would be obvious. But then again, you haven't yet figured out the other thing yet. Let me ask you. What would make you give unimaginably expensive personal jewelry to another person…hmmmm? I think I should be jealous."

Kim turned a shade of red slightly darker than her hair and sputtered. Theo waved off the inevitable comment.

"Kim, you need to figure this out in the next ten minutes. Then I'm going to have to put you back under and pretend you never woke up."

That stopped Kim cold. Theo could hear the gears finally turning in the girl's head.

"What is your name?"

Theo smiled. "Dr. Theodosia Kay. Doctor, Surgeon, micro-biologist…plus a few other things."

"Wait…didn't you used to work for…" her brow furrowed and her eyes got huge again "…GJ…oh…my…god….you can get me out of here. When's the rescue team coming?" Hope flared in the teen's face only to fade when Theo shook her head.

"Sorry honey. No dice. Why do you think Drakken's plots come to your attention just in time? I've been undercover for years and will go on after you leave. Oh, I'll make a report to GJ. Just don't expect the cavalry. If you had come in totally mindless or mind controlled…might be a different story. GJ wouldn't let that one go. Hell, I didn't even know you were coming here after you went missing and ended up there. GJ assigned Drakken too low a probability of involvement, Shego was MIA…so all I can do is report and see what happens."

She winced inwardly at the look Kim now wore…the one she put on her face after she heard that GJ not only knew she had been missing, but where she had been missing. Something else must've clicked because right about then she got a goofy look on her face.

"Shego likes me?" Kim squeaked…turning a shade of red three or four times deeper than she had before. "Likes me likes me? Bbbbut I'm a girl…ohmygod…Shego's…ohmygodohmygodohmygod…" Kim was turning redder and redder and redder…not breathing until she gave a final squeak, eyes rolled up into her head, and she passed out on the table.

Theo snorted and walked over to Kim, picking her up and tapping lightly on her face.

Kim's awareness flared and her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth but no sound emerged.

Theo backed off and stood with her hands on her hips. "Something wrong?"

Kim looked down at herself, then at Theo, then at herself, and started giggling.

Now it was Theo's turn to be confused. Kim looked over at her and pointed.

"How long… snicker …you and Shego… guffaw …" tears were beginning to gather at the corner's of Kim's eyes.

Theo sat down on the floor with a thump and huffed. "Six, no seven years. Why do you think I volunteered for this gig and got accepted?"

Kim lost it, folding her hands over her belly and laughing for all she was worth. It took almost ten minutes before she could breathe right again.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or freaked. Just how long has Shego been, um, planning?"

It was Theo's turn to laugh. "Since the tick thing. She just wouldn't shut up for weeks after she got back from that one. You're going to have to get your head around this…I've got to put you back under. She'll be back in under an hour."

Kim squatted down in front of Theo, heedless of her semi-naked condition. "We'll have to compare notes over tea some time." Kim leaned over and rubbed her cheek against the older woman's. She hopped back on the table and laid down in an undignified heap.

"Hit me doc."

Theo took five minutes to find the right hypoderm and shoot its contents into Kim's arm. As her eyelids fluttered, Theo sat down again in her chair and put her head in her hands.

_I hope I stop blushing before Shego gets back. I can't wait to see what happens. Shego is never going to see it coming_.

Dr. Kay walked over to the console and pulled out a small communicator.

"Base this is green ghost. Code alpha break kappa break pi break. Declare case sigma. Need instructions."


	10. Chapter 10

Lemon alert. Again with the M warning.**  
**

**Chapter 10 --- Out of Left Field and Into the Frying Pan**

Kim stopped as another screwdriver was dangled in front of her face.

"We're going to have to eat something decent at some point Pumpkin." Shego grumbled as she tried to resume her place on the lounger. Kim wiggled to let her get settled and sipped her drink.

"Where was I….oh….Theo knocked me back out with a small enough dose that Shego wouldn't have to wait too long before I…recovered." Kim's hands moved in air quotes on the last word.

"Honey, I see you with Shego now, but weren't you into, well, boys?" Anne looked perplexed as she sipped her Long Island iced tea.

"Mooom. Gawd. Why do you think I stayed with cheerleading in spite of Bonnie and her holier than thou attitude? You ever wonder why she HAD the attitude? HELLO? SO not the drama since sex ed in 8th grade. Pretty much knew then, but needed to make sure. Josh, Ron…nothing ever happened…nothing ever sparked." Kim grinned down at Shego "The squad on the other hand…whoosh. Didn't you ever wonder why we had so many weekend practices? Geez. People think I'm the one who's unaware."

Kim's mother gagged and blew some of her concoction out her nose. "KIM….you did not…oh never mind…we'll talk about that later young lady…but I need to hear why. You're stalling."

Kim looked back at Shego and nodded. "Okay, but remember you asked for it. Here it comes, no hold barred."

_Theo's shot worked to perfection. I went out in her lab and woke up in Shego's bed_.

-------------------------

Kim gradually became aware of two things. The first is that she was lying on one of the softest mattresses she'd ever encountered and the second that Shego was humming an Oh Boyz song…badly.

She slowly opened one eye, squinting to see what was going on. She found herself sitting up looking at Shego's sexy butt as the woman shimmied out of her pants.

She raised her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle when she saw a wide black band around her wrist. She found similar bands on her ankles and other wrist.

She was still examining them when Shego turned around.

"Don't bother trying to take them off Pumpkin. I have to use my powers to make them expand large enough to slip off your wrists and delicious ankles."

Kim looked up at Shego and frowned, not quite pouting. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. _Play for awhile Kimmie…you'll know when the time is perfect, but wait for it_.

"Wouldn't be that way if I were you. Somehow I don't think you'll be quite as smug a little later." Shego dropped her panties and bra to the floor and started for the bed.

Kim schooched backwards across the covers, making an attempt to avoid the oncoming villainess. Shego scooted around to the foot of the bed and that stopped Kim in the middle…not knowing which way to go. Shego smiled.

"Aw Princess, nowhere to go?" Shego climbed onto the bed and began stalking slowing towards a seemingly-paralyzed Kim.

"You might want to stick around. You should enjoy the ride."

Kim shivered as Shego's hand reached out and cupped her cheek, lightly stroking her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

Shego grinned and moved to sit next to the redhead and began running her hands down Kim's neck and over her shoulders. Kim moaned as Shego's hands reached the sensitive spot where her neck joined her shoulders. She missed it when Shego gently slipped the robe off her and began to lean her back onto the bed.

Kim felt Shego begin to kiss and lick her way down her neck, nuzzling one of her spots and making her gasp. A heat had started to build between her legs and she moaned into Shego's hair.

Shego moved her questing mouth lower, to hover just over Kim's now erect nipples. She gently used her tongue to circle the aureole, eliciting another moan from her new toy. When Kim's hands came up to grasp her head, Shego reached above to the headboard and pressed a switch.

Kim found her hands about six or seven inches away from the headboard. The black substance seemed to gravitate in that direction but wouldn't let her move them further away. This position left her back slightly arched, her breasts outthrust into Shego's face.

Shego blew lightly on Kim's nipple, watching it get a shade darker. She opened her mouth and gently closed her teeth. Kim hissed. She used her tongue to flick it back and forth while gently rolling it between her teeth. Kim started to gasp and moan more. Time to really get the party rolling.

Shego slid her hands up Kim's thighs in small circular motions, getting closer and closer to her womanhood on each circle.

"Ngh..nhhghh." Kim stuttered.

Shego let the weight of Kim's breast pull the nipple from her mouth as she began sweeping downwards, alternatively licking and kissing her way across Kim's belly while at the same time running her hands up and down her inner thighs almost touching her sex. She could feel the heat coming from Kim and she started moving her hips to try to capture the questing digits.

Kim was losing control of her body fast. Shego had her so aroused that her vision was blotchy and her legs were like jelly. When she felt Shego's hands begin to gently rub her and begin pushing inside her outer lips, her moans took on a higher pitch. Her hips began to twitch uncontrollably.

Shego lazed her fingers in small caresses near Kim's center.

"Peaches…you're going to have to ask me to go further." Shego continued her assault, getting closer and closer with each rub.

"Ngh..nhhghh." Kim stuttered again. She didn't think she could get the words out. "Pl…pl…ppll…ohhhhhhmmmm." she trailed off in a moan as Shego just barely grazed her.

Shego smiled. "Come on Pumpkin, just one little word…all you have to say is yes." This as she reached up to Kim's other nipple and began to roll it gently between her fingers.

Kim's vision was banded with dark and light areas. The sensations were heightened by the fact she was near helpless with her hands restrained over her head.

"Y…ye…ohmmm….ppll…oh…oh…" Kim tried again. Shego wasn't giving her an opening. "Yeeesssssssssssss." She finally hissed as Shego's fingers plunged into her opening.

Kim screamed in pleasure, arching her back, trying to force more of Shego's attention into her throbbing problem.

For her part, Shego gave a contented sigh. "That's all you needed to say Princess." Shego gave her hand a slight twist and began to flick Kim with her thumb as she stabbed her fingers in and out of her.

Kim was moaning and wailing almost non-stop now. Nonsense words were spilling from her mouth and she was seeing nothing but spangles.

Shego smiled and slowed her pace, making Kim whimper even as her hips continued to buck up and down. Shego reached up and deactivated the restraint system. Kim's arms began to flail. Concentrating, Shego slipped between Kim's legs and positioned herself so that their groins met. She picked Kim up, wrapped her in an embrace and began grinding her hips upwards into the girl gradually building to her own summit.

Kim's worldview was spangled and light. She could feel the sensations of Shego's breasts rubbing hers and the way their groins ground into her most sensitive spot. She barely heard herself moaning and wailing again as the world got whiter and whiter.

Shego could tell Kim was close. The amount of fluid coating their snatches was beginning to make it hard to get good contact. Reaching down, Shego pointed and let a small spark jump from her finger into Kim.

Kim stiffened and began screaming Shego's name at the top of her lungs as her body literally exploded against Shego's…pushing the older woman to a gasping release.

Kim was floating in a bright bright world…waves of pleasure causing the sky to ripple…and then go dark.

Shego lay panting on the bed, feeling Kim's body finally go still. She crawled up and worked the covers out from under her limp toy. Gathering Kim in her arms, Shego pulled the sheet up to cover them both. She was asleep in minutes.

-------------------------

Drakken looked up as another henchman snuck into the back of his lab.

"What's going on here Jacobs? Why aren't you back in the residential wing hmmm?"

Jacobs looked at the other henchman and flinched.

"Shego's new toy is making it too hard to sleep."

Drakken began to giggle…which went straight to belly laugh.

"Who knew Kim Possible was a screamer."

-------------------------

Dr. Kay looked up from the book she was reading as the first wails made their way down the corridor. Her's was the room closest to Shego's. She kept reading until the noise finally made her put the book down.

_I really have to ask Shego soon if she's rethought about sharing._

-------------------------

Shego woke up to Kim's hands reaching unexpected destinations. She had to get some of her hair out of her eyes before she could see good enough to grab her wrists. The girl was still out, not even making a sound as Shego slipped from the bed and made for the bathroom.

Kim groaned and opened her eyes minutes later when she realized she wasn't holding on to something. Her toes were still tingly from the previous night's activities. _Wow. She must have been planning this for a long time. She's really really good. Scary good. I think I could like her if she weren't evil. Or manipulative. Am I trying to talk myself out of it already? Keep your mind in the game._

Shego was just getting into the bath when she heard Kim groan.

"Hey Kimmie…come on back here. Need to clean up before we start a new day."

Kim looked back at the bathroom and then at the door. No sense in not trying.

She made it almost to the door when Shego called again.

"Won't open for you Pumpkin. Be a good girl and come here now."

Kim stared at the door and rolled her eyes. Sighing, she trudged through the bathroom and into the bath. Shego was sitting on a submerged step, water up to just above her breasts.

Kim moved behind Shego and slid into the water.

"While you're back there, can you wash my back?" Shego tensed.

Kim looked at the exposed back of her (former?) foe. Her hands curled into fists and her hands shook. She looked at her hands. _Why? Why can't I? What is wrong with me?_

Shego waited and wondered. _What is she DOING? I've given her an opening. Why hasn't she attacked?_

Kim reached out a hand to Shego's shoulder and gripped, softly squeezing before releasing and dropping her hand. _She gave me the perfect opportunity and I couldn't take it. What is wrong with me?_

Shego tensed again when she felt Kim squeeze her shoulder. She heard Kim's hand hit the water. She was confused until she felt both of Kim's hands on her shoulders and felt, then heard a choked sob. _KIM is crying? What in the hell?_

Turning around, Shego found something that was both more shocking and more attractive than she had ever seen: Kim was even cuter when she was sobbing than blushing. Shego reached out and pulled her into a loose embrace. Kim's arms went around her and she buried her face in Shego's shoulder and started crying for real.

Shego didn't know what to do…comforting another woman, even one as attractive as Kim, wasn't something she had a lot of experience with. So she just rocked back and forth until the crying wound down to sniffles and then leaned back and looked at Kim.

"Care to fill me on what all that was about?" Kim shook her head and bit her lip.

"You know that I know that your voice works remarkably well…unless you don't recall last night, hmmm…?"

Kim blushed and whispered "I remember."

"That's my girl. Now what's wrong?"

Kim sniffled. "I..I don't know. I should be trying to escape. I should be trying to kick your butt." She trailed off and looked away.

Shego took Kim's chin and turned her head back around to face her.

"Why aren't you?"

Kim looked sidelong at Shego. "Why did you buy me out of that hellhole?"

Shego turned a lighter shade of green. "I couldn't stand the thought of…" she trailed off as Kim's eyes widened.

"You must like me very much or hate me very much. Which is it?"

Shego looked away before replying. "You tell me."

Kim didn't say anything for a minute. "Do you trust me?"

Shego turned around. "I trust you to keep your word."

Kim looked into Shego's eyes, searching for something. Shego inwardly cringed but kept eye contact. Kim nodded once. "We have to start somewhere…I owe you that. I give you my word I won't try to escape as long as you make sure my friends know I'm okay. I don't trust my feelings right now, but we'll see where it goes from there. Deal?"

Shego's mind rang when Kim said "feelings". She looked down at the steaming water to hide the hope in her face. "Give me your hands."

Kim lifted her arms. Shego grasped the bands and pulsed. The bands snapped from expanding so fast and dropped into the water. Shego repeated the same trick with the bands on Kim's ankles. She turned back around and moved one step deeper into the pool before dunking herself. She stood up and moved behind Kim and nudged her deeper. Taking a shallow basin, she took water and dumped it over Kim's head.

"You need more help with your hair than I do. I bet you never let it get this long before."

Kim was about to retort when she felt Shego's fingers gently begin rubbing shampoo into her scalp. The sensation was unexpected and indescribable. She moved back until she felt Shego's body and then leaned forward.

Shego was hyper-aware of where Kim's body was touching hers. And it was driving her to distraction. She concentrated on washing Kim's hair, but was unable to resist running her hands down her neck and over her back.

Kim gripped her knees to her chest and suppressed another moan as Shego's hand brushed a sensitive spot on her neck again. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sensations.

Shego grinned and stepped up her efforts. Kim was shivering by the time she reached for the basin and began rinsing.

Kim was fighting an internal battle between reason and libido. She still didn't know what Shego was about…and it was increasingly less important as her libido began kicking her reason in the head. _So much for taking things slow._

Shego felt Kim shift moments before she whipped around and grabbed Shego by the head and forced her lips onto hers. Kim's hands locked around Shego as she forced her tongue into her mouth.

Surprised, Shego could only let Kim take over. The kiss lasted for over a minute. At the end, Kim's hands began roving up and down Shego's back and came to rest on the top of her buttocks…when Kim gently squeezed, Shego gasped.

"Wha..mmph" was all she could get out before Kim's mouth covered hers again. Once of Kim's hand moved up and began massaging one of Shego's breasts. The other dipped lower and began moving and rolling the outer lips of her slit. Shego's hands slipped on the floor and she found herself on her back with Kim astride her middle. Kim broke the kiss and, before Shego could grab her, slithered down between her thighs and planted her lips on Shego…and began suckling.

Shego's eyes went wide and she let out a startled bark, hips thrusting upwards. Kim responded by thrusting her fingers into Shego, moving her hand in a circular motion and adding her tongue to the mix.

Shego began to alternate between moaning and ragged barks. Her eyes were wide and she could see nothing but green and white. When Kim gently used her teeth, Shego let out a wail, grabbed Kim by the head, and ground her crotch against her face.

Kim started alternatively pulling and flicking Shego as she added another finger to the ones already thrusting into her.

That was all Shego needed to finish. With a yell, she came hard…Kim's face pressed tightly to her groin. When finished, she went totally limp on the floor, staring at the ceiling, drool leaking from a corner of her mouth. She heard Kim move into the pool and dunk herself. Willing her head to move, she watched Kim's legs move past her back into her bedroom.

Kim smiled as she passed Shego laying where she had left her. Y_es, definitely something wrong with me. Don't know what's next, but I'm beginning to enjoy this._

"Uh, Shego? What am I supposed to wear now?"

Shego could only lay there and twitch. She didn't have the energy to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – End of the beginning.**

Kim sat down, back against the green leather couch and reached for the remote. Turning on the TV, she blindly began flipping channels in a vain effort to amuse herself while Shego recovered enough to come out and let her get dressed.

Shego, for her part, had been trying to stand up and failing miserably. Her legs just wouldn't work right. She slid back into the water for a few minutes to try and get some strength in her knees. She heard Kim surfing the channels and grimaced.

"Don't press the purple button Pumpkin. I don't want to have an atomic death ray delivered to the lair by accident you hear?"

Kim bit her lower lip and giggled.

Shego groaned and levered herself into a standing position. She staggered out to lean against the wall near the bed.

"Okay...I don't want to hear you crying about what I got for you to wear."

Kim turned off the TV and stood up, holding the towel in place. Shego growled. Kim fluttered her eyelashes at her and began to strut in her direction.

Shego wobbled over to the wall behind the bed and pressed a section of the wall and it opened on a walk in closet of considerable size.

"Okay, you're clothes are over here.." Shego gestured with her hand "...unmentionables are in this bureau...pick something and get dressed. I've got something more you need once you're done."

Kim opened the bureau's top drawer to find various black, green, and pink panties...she asssumed that the other two drawers were similarly stocked. She turned to the hanging clothes and snorted.

"Uh, Shego? There's only 3 outfits in here and I'm not too thrilled at what I see."

Shego stopped rummaging around in a box she had taken from under the bed and turned around to the confused girl.

"Buck up Princess...you haven't seen what I'm going to make you wear around the bedroom yet."

Kim sighed and made the best of things. She was dressed and on her way out in minutes.

Shego had just put the box lid back on when Kim came out of the closet. The color rose in her cheeks as she studied the image Kim was now projecting.

A green tunic/robe adorned with black runic symbols covered her from shoulders to knees, split up the legs on each side to her waist in the Chinese fashion. The top was cut wide and low above her breasts, exposing her neck and part of her shoulders and her midriff was cut out around her navel highlighting the golden dragon. A pair of jet black moccasins completed the ensemble. Kim was blushing furiously as she thought that the black thong she was wearing could be seen plain as day.

Shego stood as if poleaxed...totally transfixed on Kim as she stood outlined by the light coming from the closet ceiling. _OH MY GAWD. What the hell was I thinking? I'm never going to be able to keep my hands off if she's going to dress like this._

Kim fished around for the door controls while Shego mentally shook herself and pick up the jewelry she had laid out on the bed.

"Okay. We're going to get you fully outfitted and talk about the rules. Come over here and stand right here..." Shego pointed at a spot about 2 feet in front of her.

Kim padded over and stood. Shego reached out and placed a heavy golden choker with the same dragon motif around Kim's neck. She reached back for another piece and attached a finely made bracelet (same dragon motif, only smaller) to Kim's left arm. She finished by slipping a matching ankle bracelet onto Kim's right ankle.

As Kim fingered her new adornments, Shego began her lecture.

"Rule 1...When we're in front of other people, **especially** other villains, talk only when I've asked you a question and you have to call me Mistress. Don't call me Shego unless I tell you ahead of time it's okay. If you don't do what I say, when I say it and be polite about it, there will be punishment." Kim looked up at her under her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Rule 2...You are to defend yourself from anyone except me. Just don't kill them."

"Rule 3...You'll spend all of your time here or in the gym unless I say otherwise. If we are going anywhere, you'll walk behind me."

"Rule 4...No taking off the jewelry. It will set off an alarm and I will know and there will be punishment."

"Rule 5...we already covered this one. Remember your promise. In return, just so you know, I won't give you to another villain or ask you to do anything too humiliating in public." Shego stopped and looked at Kim, who merely shrugged.

"Only 5 rules? Nothing I can't handle. When do I start?"

Shego smiled. "Right now."

Shego opened the door to the hall and showed Kim where the access panel was located.

"This is keyed to open for you now. It will only open for you or me. Come back here if you find yourself in over your head."

"Yes Mistress." Shego turned her head to hide her smile.

"This way, I want to introduce you to someone who I'll be leaving you with sometimes when I run errands for Dr. D."

Shego strode down the corridor towards the elevators, Kim tagging along a few feet behind her on her right side.

Reaching the elevators, Shego punched the down call. She glanced back at Kim, who was busy studying the tops of her shoes. At the ding, she stepped into the elevator, Kim again one step behind her.

Theo looked up from a file when she heard her door announcer chirp. "Open"

Her eyes widened when Shego came striding into the room, Kim padding slight behind and beside her. She completely missed what Shego said as she too was dumbfounded at the sight Kim made in her new outfit.

"Huh? Shego, you'll have to repeat that again...got distracted by the new scenery."

Shego hid a smile. _Can't wait to see what Kimmie's effect will be on the poor slobs and Drakken._

"Dr. Theodosia Kay...this is Kim Possible. Kim, this is Theo. Introduce yourself."

Kim looked up at Shego and nodded. "Yes Mistress. Dr. Kay, I am very pleased to meet you."

Theo smiled and nodded herself. "Very pleased to finally meet the one and only Kim Possible. Shego has told me much about you. I hope that most of it is true."

Shego noticed the way Theo was almost drooling in Kim's direction and paced forward. She leaned down close to Theo's ear and whispered. "No touchee my Kimmie, got it?" Theo's face fell as she nodded her understanding of Shego's threat.

"I'm going up to see what the big dufus is doing today. Could you take her on the tour, show her where everything is, make the introductions, yadda yadda yadda? See what she doesn't know that she needs to know and get the right hench to teach her will ya?"

Theo nodded again. "Roger boss. What should I do if we're finished before you get back?"

Shego looked up and pondered. "Take her to the gym and then back to my quarters."

She looked over at Kim and pointed at Theo. "You listen to her and do what she says, got it?"

"Yes Mistress, I understand."

Shego walked back over to Kim and pulled her into a slow kiss. Kim's eyes closed and her body began to mold itself to Shego's. Shego broke the kiss and whispered "You're doing good so far Pumpkin. Don't disappoint me."

Shego let go of Kim and left the room. Kim turned back to Theo and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Theo broke out of her reverie to lean over and activate the Fogger. Turning back around she cleared her throat and looked at Kim appreciatively.

"Kim, you really don't know what you're doing wearing THAT do you?"

Kim waggled her hips a little, eliciting a groan from the Dr., before answering.

"This was the least of all the evils that Shego has picked out for me to wear. All you're doing is looking and drooling. If I'd worn anything else, I'd have to fight my way around here. Snap out of it and tell me when GJ is coming to get me."

Theo wiped her chin with the back of her hand and looked away from Kim.

"They aren't coming. I'm to monitor you for the duration until you escape or it's obvious that you have been fully turned to a life of villainy. GJ wants to see if you were truly broken and how you manage in an impossible situation like this..." she trailed off, disturbed by the darkness gathering in Kim's current facial expression "...but I'm going to do what I can without getting on their radar. They should be ashamed with themselves! All the things you've done over the years..." she trailed off again as Kim waved at her to stop.

"Dr. Kay...I appreciate what you've done and welcome what you want to do, I really do. Let's just play it by ear. Dr. Director's debt is climbing, and I will get her to pay. But not today." Kim leaned against the wall, bowing her head.

Theo nodded. "First, call me Theo. Second...thanks. Okay then, I take it you have a plan to escape by now? How can I help?"

Head still down, Kim giggled. "Do but can't. I gave Shego my word. Next option?"

Theo shrugged. "Then it's off to what Shego wanted you to do today I guess. First stop is Adam Carter. He cut your hair you know?"

Kim looked confused. "Is that so? Who's idea was it to make me look like an anime character in the first place?"

"Shego's of course."

"Oh. What am I seeing him about then?"

Theo leaned over and switched off the Fogger. "Simple. He's going to teach you everything he knows on how you're going to be taking care of Shego...from cleaning and cooking to workout routines. He's called three times this morning wondering when he would be able to get out of doing it himself...Shego's not the easiest personality to please you know." Theo was grinning at the look Kim wore as she finished the explanation.

Kim had her head in her hands and was groaning. "Your funeral. I'm a disaster in the kitchen and doing cleaning and stuff. My mother won't let me within spitting distance of those at home." She shuddered.

"Time to get back into your persona. What did Shego tell you to call me?"

"She didn't. Why?" Kim looked a little confused.

Theo grinned again, causing Kim to take a step back. "As much as I want to...why don't we just stick with Doctor?"

Kim sighed and nodded. "Yes Doctor"

"Good. Now follow me."

Theo led Kim through the hallways and corridors of Drakken's permanent summer lair, pointing out various rooms as interesting and generally giving her the dime tour.

It took two hours.

Kim was pretty sure she had everything down just as they came to a stop in front of the only pink door she'd seen.

Theo knocked. A slim blond man answered the door.

"Adam, this is Kim. Shego brought her home yesterday and she's going to be taking over your workload. Shego asked me to tell you that she needs to be taught everything. Got that?"

Adam Carter nodded, glancing at Kim from the corner of his eyes.

"She won't, um, hurt me, will she?"

Theo shook her head. "Kim, no hurting Adam, you hear?"

Kim nodded. "Yes Doctor."

"Good, now I have to get back to something. Behave you two."

Adam shifted nervously from foot to foot as Theo walked out of sight down the corridor. Shego expected _him_ to teach their arch-foe, Kim Possible, how to take care of her? Shuddering at the thoughts running through his head, he motioned to Kim to enter his quarters.

"So tell me Kim, what do you know about cooking?"

Shego stumbled from her saucer, exhausted after her "simple" retrieval of some top secret gadget Drakken wanted. Only took her three days to find her way back out of the facility after some idiot triggered the lockdown as they fled.

So it was a huge shock to turn the corner on her corridor and find no less than six henchman standing guard outside her door.

"Okaaayyy...who's going to volunteer to tell me WHAT IS GOING ON BEFORE I START WITH THE HURTING!" she finished in a shout.

All six bolted. She managed to grab one and slam him against the wall. It was Marsten again.

"Five seconds Marsten, or this time it'll take the Doc weeks to put you back together..." Shego raised her fist, which burst into green flames brightly.

"Drakken's direct orders Shego. No less than six of us watching her at all times until you got back to handle the situation personally. Not after what happened to him after you left."

Shego's eyes narrowed and she moved her hand closer to Marsten's face.

"Exactly WHAT happened to Kim while I was gone? I'd better not get startled or you'll be missing a face...got it?"

Marsten gulped and began to sweat profusely. He nodded and continued.

"It all began when Adam was teaching her to cook...he took Kim down to one of the unused kitchens in the subbasement. There was an explosion. Kim wasn't hurt, neither was Adam, but the kitchen had completely disappeared. They were into the second kitchen down there when we saw Adam run by the door to the rec room, screaming. We didn't think anything of it...he tends to do that a lot you know...until we started hearing tiny squeaky voices and the sound of marching feet..." Marsten was heading into high gear. "...it was an army of mutant vegetables marching up from the subbasement armed with forks and other kitchen gear. We tried to hold them off, but they kept making suicide runs screaming "FOR THE CREATOR" and such. We heard Drakken screaming over the intercom and got there just in time to stop the mutant broccoli from trying to carve out his heart with a spatula."

He paused and looked at Shego, whose fire had gone out. She still held him to the wall though. She nodded for him to continue.

"Later, after we cleaned up, we saw Dr. Kay headed downstairs and we followed her. Adam had apparently grown ears and a tail from what Kim had cooked...then there was the exploding vacuum cleaners, malfunctioning cleaning agents, strange odors. Drakken finally gave the order after the third mutant food army succeeded in breaking skin when they captured him. Since then, six of us follow her to Adam's classes..by the way, he wants hazard pay...to the gym, the Dr., and back to your quarters. I will say she's stopped exploding things and some of her food is as good as Adam's. But you'll have to go calm Drakken down soon. He was mumbling something about "other options" yesterday."

Marsten closed his eyes and stopped, waiting for the pummeling to begin. When it didn't, he opened his eyes and saw something startling: Shego hunched over against the wall holding her stomach, laughing so hard her eyes were watering...mumbling "mutant food" over and over again. Seeing an opportunity, he fled down the corridor as well.

Shego fought to control herself before palming the lock to her quarters. She managed to stop crying as she walked in.

"P..p...Peaches? Where are you?" Shego didn't see her on the couch or the bed...and the lights were out in the bathroom.

"Mmmpfh" came from the other side of the bed. Shego set down her kit bag and moved to peer over the bed at Kim sitting in the back corner, knees to her chest, wearing an oversized T-shirt obviously borrowed from someone else.

"Wanna tell me about the vegetables?"

Kim tried to shrink further into herself and shook her head. "Nmmpn" was all Shego heard, but she could tell Kim was blushing furiously.

"I'm taking a bath. You can tell me all about it in bed. See you in twenty minutes Princess."

Twenty minutes later, Shego crawled into bed beside Kim. She kissed her lightly on the lips and sighed.

"Ready to tell me now?" Shego nudged Kim, but she was already asleep. "Tomorrow kitten."

Shego gathered Kim closer and went right to sleep.

Kim woke up with her head between Shego's breasts and Shego's hands lightly cupping her butt.

Stifling a yawn, she got up and went into the newly installed kitchen/dining room (behind a hidden panel beside the TV...installed at the rather loud insistence of Adam two days ago).

Several minutes later, Shego awoke to the aroma of coffee brewing. Not even fully awake, her nose guided her unerringly to the small dinette where she found an oversized mug of coffee awaiting her.

As she sipped, a plate with a vegetable omelet and another with a huge stack of pancakes was placed in front of her. As she finished her omelet, another was slipped onto her plate. As she finished her pancakes, another stack appeared. When her cup was empty, it was full again when she picked it up.

Her head was finally clear enough to wave off another omelet and sit back with a groan.

"That's enough Pumpkin. Can't eat any more. Carter certainly did good work. Going to have to give him a bonus. You going to eat?" Shego looked over at Kim, standing by the sink in a pink apron (and nothing else) and smiled.

Kim shook her head and finished drying the last pan she had in the sink before answering.

"Ate in between servings. Adam said that would be the only way..." she turned and saw Shego leering at her "...to get anything to eat." She blushed.

Shego felt her heart rate go up a notch. _Damn. Need to push a few more buttons._

"When you finish up in here, get cleaned up and come find me in the lab. I'll leave something for you to wear on the bed."

With that, Shego pushed away from the table and left.

Kim rolled her eyes. "I wonder what she's got going on in her head today?" she murmured.

Shego had found Drakken making adjustments to some console in his lab. When she cleared her throat, he nearly impaled himself on the circuit boards.

"Stop that Shego...you have no right to scare me like that after what I had to put up with while you were gone from your new pet."

Shego frowned. "You mean the vegetables? C'mon Dr. D...it's common knowledge that Kim has...issues...with domestic work. It's one of the reasons why I asked Carter to make her good at it...she's terribly vulnerable to having her nose rubbed in something she never could do on her own."

"Now now Shego...if you'd just told me first." He ratcheted something and pulled himself out of the console.

Shego was worried. Drakken was smiling! "What'd you do...?" she drawled.

"Well, if you must know, I had to get some advice on how to handle your problem since you were gone three days longer than it should've taken you to get the hypercoil I sent you to fetch. The people in the evil pets chatroom were awfully helpful."

Shego stopped halfway from retrieving the hypercoil from her bag. "Wait. You told OTHER villains where Kim Possible is? ARE YOU NUTS! What if one of them wants to come here to get at her, hmmm? What do you think Dementor would do to the lair?"

Drakken twitched. "Honestly Shego, you don't think I'd actually told any one of her archenemies do you?"

Elsewhere...

Senor Senior Senior sat alone in a dark room contemplating the object on a lighted dais in front of him.

The body of his son was encased in a light blue fluid, which was barely keeping him alive. His faint life signs beeped loudly from the monitoring equipment...the only sounds other than Senior's harsh breathing.

The BITCH who did this to his son had been...taken care of personally. Or so he had thought until that inane boob Drakken had appeared online asking for help dealing with his second-in-command's new "pet".

He was appalled that his careful planning had been disrupted by a hireling.

_No matter_, he thought, _I will retrieve her soon and take her back to my other acquaintances. When they are done amusing themselves, I will carve out her living organs to finally resurrect Junior. She will know what it is to suffer as I have._

Many weeks had passed since Kim had stumbled out of hell and into Shego's life. She stood contemplating this as she watched the older woman sleep.

_I don't know what to think any more. She's not what I was expecting. She's hard, demanding, and cynical one minute...typical Shego...the next she's understanding, relaxed, and affectionate. She's never treated me less than human, even in public, and she holds almost nothing back from me in private...even when we spar. She's everything I've ever wanted in a good friend. I think I might be falling for her..._

Shego chose that moment to roll over and begin casting around with her hands, searching for Kim unconsciously and beginning to stir.

Kim slid back into bed beside her and let herself be dragged back into Shego's embrace. As she settled back down again, Kim drifted off in thought..._I think I have fallen for her. What is she going to do when I tell her?_

A series of explosions rocked the lair as Kim was getting treated for a strained wrist by Theo.

Both she and Shego were at the door in seconds. They heard the pounding of feet go past the infirmary.

"Theo, you better use the safe room back there." Shego motioned towards the far end of the lab. "Kim, you too."

Kim was furious. "I will not cower..." Shego put her hand over Kim's mouth and motioned for her to be silent. Theo had already disappeared. Voices could be heard through the door. Kim nodded.

"GJ" she mouthed? Shego shook her head. She pressed her head to the door and listened.

"Team two reporting. They're not in their quarters. Awaiting further instructions."

The response was too garbled to hear, but Shego motioned that they were looking for both her and Kim. Kim nodded again and fell back into a fighting stance.

It was just in time as the door whooshed aside to reveal five beefy henchman in black.

Shego and Kim tore into them silently. They never saw them coming.

Kim finished her last opponent with a vicious kick to the balls and a haymaker on his way down. She turned to watch Shego slam her final opponent into the wall by his feet and let him slide bonelessly to the floor.

Shego pointed. "These are some of Hench's best goons. This is going to be a tough one. You up for it Princess?"

Kim nodded. "Let's go."

The pair crept through the back corridors slowly making their way to the surface and the hangar, where the presumed "invader" would be. Coming up a set of emergency stairs, they stopped briefly for Shego to disengage the alarm function before slipping into the shadows at the back of the immense bay. What they found shocked them.

The unconscious bodies of nearly all the henchman were piled unceremoniously with Drakken's limp form on top. Black clad goons were running back and forth from behind the pile, obviously reporting in and running off with new instructions.

Kim and Shego waited for the tide to lessen before flanking the pile closest to the wall.

Senor Senior Senior heard a scuffle behind him and spoke without turning around.

"Shego and Kim Possible. My my, aren't we enterprising today."

Shego's hands lit, fire burning so hotly that plasma drops were making small smoking holes in the floor.

"You shouldn't have come, Senior. I thought you knew enough not to piss me off after last time."

"Feh. I am not interested in you my dear, I have business with the bitch standing behind you. She has much to answer for and I am afraid you have not met my expectations on giving her her just rewards."

"She's not going anywhere with you old man. Turn around and go home...waitaminute...where's Junior?"

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION HIS NAME! HOW DARE YOU..." the rest was lost to snarling as Senior began to froth and wave his arms. He stopped suddenly and drew a pistol from his jacket.

"Never mind my dear. It seems that I'll have to resort to unpleasant methods to get what I came for. I will just have to reimburse Drakken for the loss. Such is life."

Kim had been edging closer and closer to Senior, hoping to take him in a moment of lapse. When he drew the gun, she stopped in shock. Shego hissed once again.

"Stooping to GUNS? You better make sure you get me on the first shot, otherwise you're going to wish you were dead!"

Senior smiled and pulled the trigger.

Time froze for Shego. When she saw him smile, she began turning up her power to help deflect the oncoming bullet. She watched as his finger jerked the trigger. She gasped in horror as a blur of red and grey interposed itself between her and Senior. The next four shots jerked the body in front of her. Time returned to normal as Kim staggered backwards into Shego and fell to the floor.

Senior cackled. "That was good enough. Come my men, time to go."

Shego watched him leave, cradling Kim in her arms, crying.

Kim opened her eyes and saw Shego crying. She reached up a bloody hand and cupped her cheek.

"Don't...cry...love...you...too...much...to...see...you...die...miss...you..." she stopped and her eyes rolled up in her head as she passed out.

Shego gently laid Kim on the floor. She removed a small gadget from her pouch and activated it, laying it on Kim's body.

Moving swiftly, she ran after Senior and blew away his waiting hovercraft with an incredible blast from her clenched fist. She screamed in defiance at him.

"WHY?"

Senior turned around to look at her, calmly flipping up the top of his cane to reveal a large red button.

"Simple my dear...she had joined my Junior in the death she orchestrated for him. And now, I fear, so must we." On "we", he pressed the button.

Senor Senior Senior exploded. Shego was close enough to be lifted into the air and slammed against the partially opened doors of the hangar.

She rolled over and began crawling back towards Kim, who she could faintly make out in the bay, Theo bent over her.

She never made it. She passed out with her hand outstretched. That was how Theo found her hours later.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to the many reviewers and I apologize about the wait...I tried warning everyone that I had 11-12 already written and that they would go up quickly.**  
**

**Chapter 12 – Deep Breaths**

Anne sagged on the couch and looked at the remains of her drink. She was growing more and more frustrated as time wore on. It was completely obvious to her that nothing short of death was going to pry Kim from Shego and vice versa. Just as obvious...Kim was slowly leading her somewhere she really didn't want to go...she could just feel it.

Kim looked sidelong at Shego, gaging her reaction to her mother's non-reaction. Shego just shrugged and made a keep-going motion with her hands.

Kim rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"You okay Mom?"

Dr. Possible looked up at her daughter and grimaced. _Not._

"When did you get so old? You let yourself be _shot_ by a villain for her? What happened? How did you survive? How did you keep all of this a secret?"

Kim stood up and arched her back, smiling when she felt her muscles relax. She pulled Shego up and pushed her towards the kitchen.

"Come out here and have a seat. I'll explain more while I whip something up. I don't know about you, but if I have another drink on an empty stomach, there'll be no living with it."

Shego took a seat facing the cooking area as the doctor took one almost next to her. Both were positioned to watch Kim and each other. Kim watched the interplay out of the corner of her eyes as she started cooking.

Grinning, she got the ball rolling again.

"I don't remember much after the second bullet...just pain and darkness. Shego's going to have to fill in the next part."

Shego glared daggers at Kim's back, fuming. Anne bit back a bark of laughter and schooled her expression.

Mumbling something under her breath, Shego started the story where she and Kim had left off a few minutes earlier.

---------------------------------

Shego opened her eyes on a familiar ceiling and feeling dead inside. She could still smell Kim on the pillow behind her head as tears slid silently down her cheeks.

Her hand automatically rose and wiped her face. Shego stared in horror at her tear slicked fingers. She felt like she was hollow and looking at herself from just outside her body.

_I haven't cried once since the day the comet ruined my life. Not even one time. Why do I cry over her? She was to be my conquest, my prize, my escape from the boredom._

_Why? Why do I cry over her? Why? What does she mean to me?_

Her ceiling would not give her answers.

She curled into a ball as she realized what Kim's sacrifice meant to her, what it was forcing her to see.

_She's made me look back into my soul, into the darkness._

_And I no longer care for what I see._

Shego stopped rocking and sat up in bed. Ripping off the remainder of the catsuit, she threw on the first thing in her closet and stepped out of her rooms.

_Got to find her and tell her._

---------------------------------_  
_

Shego was more than a little surprised to find Marsten slumped against the wall opposite her door, still looking pretty beat up.

_Exactly how long was I out?_

She carefully toed the dozing henchman, who twitched, but didn't look up.

"To answer your questions...I'm here because I volunteered...no, Drakken isn't conscious yet...yes, Dr. Kay gave you a clean bill of health while you were out..."

Shego growled. "And?"

Marsten twitched again. "And...yes, she's alive, or was before I went on shift out here."

Shego barely heard Marsten after hearing the word "alive". She was running down the corridor, headed for Theo's lab.

---------------------------------

Theo was trying to rest on a cot she kept in the back after six hours of working on Kim Possible and the odd henchman wandering in for scrapes and bruises. She needed to be fresh when, not if, Shego came tearing into the medical lab looking for her and for answers. Answers were not going to make the green-skinned woman very happy.

She had just achieved a comfortable position when the door was literally ripped from its track and tossed into the corridor by an angry Shego.

Theo closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep, hoping that Shego would calm down before wrecking anything else.

She was wrong.

Shego moved like a woman possessed, stools and trays flying away from her as she advanced through the lab. She was glowing a lurid green, something Theo had never seen her do before. She palmed the sedative and slowly rose from the cot.

"Shego! You need to calm down immediately!"

Shego's face twisted.

"Calm down? You think I need to calm down? If I don't get to see Kimmie right now, no one will have to worry about me begin CALMED DOWN...I'll take the top of the fucking mountain off! WHERE. IS. KIMMIE?" Each of her last words were punctuated by her glow growing noticeably each time.

Theo threw out her left arm, pointing towards the door to the ICU. When Shego turned to lope into the next room, she raised the small gun and pulled the trigger.

Shego spun, hands flashing as she caught the injector dart millimeters from her shoulder. Sneering, she incinerated it and dropped the residue to the floor.

"Nice try Dr. Next time you might get lucky. You better tell your GJ pals what's going on before they hear it from another source." She turned again, and pushed through the doors leading to the critical care unit.

Theo dropped to the floor in shock staring numbly at the swinging doors. When Shego did not come back through for several minutes, she stumbled over to her comm gear and opened a channel.

"Base this is green ghost. Code blue blue blue. I repeat, blue blue blue. Location confirmed. Green ghost out." She dropped the transmitter on the floor and followed Shego.

---------------------------------

Shego had found Drakken in a bed, drugged up to his eyeballs and unconscious. Not seeing Kim led her to the very back of the medical facilities...to the room only used in the most dire of need...the bio-immersion chamber. Kim would be here, immersed in bio-regenerative fluid and medical nanomachines.

She waved her hand at the sensor and was shocked when the doors failed to open. She snarled once again, glow brightening as she prepared to rip the control box from the wall. A voice from the silence behind her caused her to pause.

"Shego, if you do that, you might damage the power systems and we might lose her."

Her glow was instantly extinguished as she collapsed and put her head on the door. The voice continued.

"I spent six hours fishing around for the fragments. Whoever did this was a sadist. Those bullets exploded after entering her body leaving dozens of shrapnel trails and some pretty hideous damage in their wake. I had to remove part of her spleen and sections of both intestines, and patch a hole in her left lung. One fragment pierced the myocardial wall, but did not penetrate the heart muscle. When I finished sewing her up, she wasn't coming out of it...she was gradually slipping away. I put her in here awhile ago and she stabilized. But she isn't getting any better. If you know of anything else..." Theo trailed off as Shego stood once again.

"Theo, please open the door. I am going to try something. It might work, it might not. It's the only way I can think to help her now. Please?"

At please, she looked back a Theo, who blanched at the despair she saw in her eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she depressed a button. The doors unlocked loudly.

"Go." was all she said.

The green-skinned woman nodded and pushed through the doors.

Shego bit back a shout when she saw Kim floating in the water-like fluid, breathing hose attached to her head...not moving except for the gentle rippling of her hair in the small circulatory current maintained by the unit. Four incisions were visible on her stomach.

Stripping quickly, she clambered up the walkway to the catwalk surrounding the pool and placed one of the hanging oxygen masks over her mouth before sliding in.

Forcing her way through the thick liquid, she wrapped her arms and legs around Kim, holding her close. She began to concentrate and her body began to glow a soft jade color.

The glow intensified, engulfing both Kim and Shego, getting brighter and brighter as the medical equipment began to beep and shriek. So bright that Theo burst into the room in fear and was nearly blinded as the green turned a greenish white and got even brighter.

Theo had to duck behind a console as sparks began to come from the equipment and the light whited out all vision...knocking Theo into unconsciousness.

Kim was alone on an empty plateau of white sand. Nothing for as far as she could see. She knew she had stepped in front of Senior and taken the bullets meant for Shego, but she had no idea what she was doing here.

_Nothing for it, better pick a direction and start walking._

She had walked for, what seemed to her, several hours when the sky began to darken. She started hearing sounds coming from a great distance behind her. Looking back, all she could see was a wall of darkness moving closer to her.

Slightly panicked, she began to jog, frantically searching for somewhere to hide, somewhere to shelter. The noise grew louder. Glancing behind again, she found the darkness moving faster. She picked up the pace, running now for a landmark she had seen some time ago...a bump on the horizon.

Kim ran for another, seeming, few hours...the hill growing larger on the horizon. But the darkness had grown faster and larger, now beginning to close on her from all sides. She knew she had to make the hill or all was lost. Putting all of her remaining energy into it, she started sprinting towards the hill.

She could see a doorway, outlined by a welcoming brightness, and pushed her legs to carry her the last distance. She was perhaps a half a mile from the hill when the onrushing wall of darkness consumed the hill and her escape.

A wailing moan escaped her as she collapsed to the ground. She knew it was over. She lay down on her back, looking at the sky going from gray to black and began to wait for the end.

The noise became a loud whirring as the darkness finally made it to where she lay. Just as she was about to close her eyes, the sky changed color, slowly gaining a green cast. The noise stopped as the green shot lightning streaks through the black. Wherever a green streak went, it grew until the hundreds of little ones met, growing larger and larger, until the sky glowed green.

She stood up and yelled at the sky, throwing a fist towards the heavens. As she did this, a white spark jumped from the ground to her hand and began a streamer towards the sky. A similar green one was headed down on a similar path.

When the two met, there was a soundless explosion and Kim's world went white

When she opened her eyes again, she felt Shego's embrace. She tightened her arms around Shego's neck and let herself be held.

---------------------------------

Theo groaned and rolled over just in time to watch as Shego, still glowing a light green, stepped down from the now-shattered tank and carried Kim towards the outer medical lab.

Theo stared at the glowing footprints left behind in the concrete floor, fading with short hisses into green foot-sized stains.

She numbly followed her, horror written into her face, as she realized that a similarity between the women had manifested.

Kim was glowing back at Shego, white to her green, the two colors sliding around one another, where they met, greenish white or white-ish green.

She caught a glimpse of Kim's sightless white eyes as she opened them briefly to look into Shego's equally sightless green ones.

Shuddering, she couldn't bring herself to follow the pair out of the ruined room and was left staring at the slowing swinging doors in silence...when she didn't hear Shego stop, she strode quickly to the comm on the wall, hoping that it still worked.

---------------------------------

Both Shego's and Kim's fire waned as they approached Shego's rooms. Shego shifted slightly and waved her hand over the sensor, gaining them access. Starting to wobble, she barely made it over to her bed and put Kim down before she collapsed to her knees.

She had gone deeper, drawn on more, than she had ever in the past. Ever.

Now she could feel the darkness coming. She struggled to rise, to put herself on the bed beside Kim. She failed.

She never felt the hands catching her when she fell.

---------------------------------

Theo and Adam managed to get Shego's unconscious form back to the medical unit. While Theo began hooking Shego into her CCU, Adam retrieved Kim from Shego's room. Theo missed the terrified expression on the young henchman's face as he deposited Kim into the only other working CCU.

Theo turned around when Adam mumbled something.

"What was that you said?"

Adam looked at the floor. "Is the rumor true?" he whispered.

Theo frowned. "What rumor?"

Adam glanced at Kim then at Shego. "A couple of the guys who were on duty down in security said that they were watching the cameras in here and they say that Shego went into bio-immersion and brought Kim back from the dead. Did she do that? Were they both glowing like Shego?"

Theo stripped off her gloves and glanced at the door to her office. She could see five or six heads and assumed that nearly all of the off-duty henchman were gathered outside.

She pulled a stool upright and sat down before answering.

"Yes. Kim was dying. Not even a full trauma center would've been able to stabilize her. Even my bio fluid was losing the battle. I can't explain what she did, but whatever it was, you can see the results over there." She waved at Kim's readouts...normal and asleep. "And yes, they were both glowing...only Kim was glowing white, not green. Just the memory of their eyes gives me the shivers."

A murmur was spreading outside in the hall at Theo's affirmation of the rumors. There was a slight commotion as Donovan, the senior henchman, was pushed into the lab. Adam cringed and backed away into a corner.

"Dr. Kay, what has happened to Drakken?"

Theo fidgeted. She really didn't want to answer this one either. When it didn't look like Donovan was going away, she answered him.

"Coma. He went into convulsions and I had to sedate him heavily. I've taken most of them away, but he isn't...recovering. Can't say when he will either."

Donovan nodded. "Shego then?"

Theo shook her head again. "No telling. I can't recall her ever telling me another time where she drained herself like this."

Donovan nodded again. "Was Kim Possible Shego's prisoner or partner? We know she came here as prisoner, but now..." he trailed off and nodded at the two beds again.

Theo was looking confused but answered. "Not prisoner, no. Right before the attack, Kim and Shego both indicated that Kim was with Shego of her own free will now. Partner? I don't know. Why?"

Donovan reached into his uniform and brought out a small black and red book with the words "UNION RULEBOOK" written in silver on the spine.

Theo nodded at once. "Now I understand. You're wondering about your next course of action per Section 13 of your contracts. What have you concluded then?"

Donovan opened the book and flipped a few pages. "Well, according to Section 13, if the evil mastermind is either incapacitated or dead, command devolves to the co-mastermind, then to the sidekick or any remaining partners. If no one in the chain of command is viable, we are to return to the nearest union pickup points and await further instructions. Drakken is no longer viable, nor is Shego. That leaves Kim Possible, if she is truly Shego's partner and not prisoner."

Theo knew what she had to do and hoped she could explain to Kim before the younger woman clubbed her unconscious.

"Partner. Subordinate maybe. Does that help?"

Donovan looked relieved. "Yes ma'am. I'll inform the union rep at once that we have a new boss. Call me when she's awake, we have to go over a few things she needs to know...I imagine she hasn't had the minimum classes yet. Gods, the paperwork is going to be so much fun"

As he passed down the hall, he took the crowd with him.

Theo shook her head and muttered "Kim is going kill me when she wakes up."


	13. Chapter 13

Many thanks to all the reviewers. Right about now is when all those questions I posed when I responded to you should begin to get answered.

Like...why did Kim never get hurt by Shego's plasma?...there's others...don't get freaked by this one. It was necessary.

**Chapter 13 --- Afterblow**

The wind shivered through the trees, leaves almost keening, disturbing the collected moisture, causing a slight mist to drop around her. The full moon cast odd shadows across the rutted pathway that wove crazily toward the invisible horizon. She could hear birds moving in the trees, feathers shuffling, beaks clicking, but no calls.

She crept silently forward, a shadow moving within shadows at the edge of the cleared space, well away from the center of the path. Each step was calculated, precise. She paused as she heard a slight rumble from the path behind. A bush quivered as the shadow took up residence behind it.

Light began to spill around the previous bend. She lowered her visor, covering glittering green eyes, as she watched as a procession of black and red robed things hove into sight.

Each of the black robed things carried a bright torch on a short pole, alternated with some holding a pennant with a serpentine symbol upon it. In the midst of the throng, six red robed things carried a gilded sedan, a supine figure laid out upon it, dressed only in a black cloth covering hips, chest, and head.

The procession made no sound as it passed her hide. No creaks or groans were forthcoming, not even the slurp of feet pulling from the clinging mud that the afternoon rain had left. The flames from the torches did not hiss or pop. The forest around her felt as if it were holding a breath until the procession passed.

She waited until the last torchbearer was out of sight before resuming her creep, now following the procession.

She rounded the next bend to find the eerie group had seemingly vanished. She looked until she found a likely tree and began to climb, heedless of the noise.

When she reached a height above the surrounding canopy, she shimmied out a branch and began scanning the path. When she found no trace within her natural limits, she pulled miniature binoculars from her tunic and used them.

She followed the road onward, the gentle slope as it began to move up the small mountain ahead. She caught a flicker from further atop the mountain, where it looked as if a god had lopped off the peak.

Scrambling back down, she set off at a run, all pretense of stealth abandoned in her need to reach the top before anything happened. The forest became a multi-shaded blur as the path slowly inclined, slowly fading into the background as she began to circle the mountain. She finally saw flickering light coming from between two enormous boulders.

She skidded to a stop, too late to mask her approach. The robed figures standing guard looked in her direction. She fell into a fighting stance as they advanced on her.

They stopped short and bowed, moving aside and gesturing for her to enter. Realizing she had no other choice, she nodded and walked into the clearing.

She bit back a cry at what greeted her. They had Her bound to a grotesquely carved altar of obsidian, her naked form still, black hair spilling over one side. Only the slight rise and fall of Her chest betraying She still lived. A figure robed in white, hood drawn, moved from behind to altar to stand a few paces away. Red eyes glittered, matched by flashing emeralds in return.

The figure raised a gloved hand and pointed, first at herself, then at Her.

She bit her lip...her head jerked as she nodded.

A green robe was wrapped around Her as She was carried out of her sight. The cowl nodded and she felt her arms grasped, her clothing torn from her body in scraps. She was dragged to the altar and bound to it's cold surface. The white robed figure loomed over her. She felt her skin crawl as a gloved hand slowly trailed to her chin and forced her to look sideways. She saw Her, held standing between two others. One held her head up by the simple expedient of gripping her hair. Her eyelids fluttered, open upon glittering black eyes that widened at what was seen. Two more figures moved forward as She began to struggle, weakly, to escape.

She looked away, back at the white robed figure and nodded. A twisted knife appeared in his hand, glittering in the flickering light.

Then it plunged into her chest, seeking her heart. Her mouth opened in a silent rictus of agony, body arching, trying to escape. She felt the blade twist as the figure probed deeper. She looked over at Her as she felt the lifeblood leaving her body, seeing the tears falling. She watched as She ripped free from her captors, racing towards her. She saw a figure rise from a shadow behind Her, axe raised and swinging. She opened her mouth to scream a warning when she felt the blade finally find her heart.

In the falling darkness, she watched the axe descend towards Her, twinkling in the failing light.

She summoned on last burst of strength and yelled..."Nooooooo...

"...ooooooo!" Kim screamed as she bolted upright, staring unknowingly at the carnage around her.

Next to her, Shego convulsed, throwing the woman upright, green fire exploding in every direction. Theo and the henchman were caught flatfooted in their attempt to get to Kim and watched dumbstruck as the fire skittered around her, leaving her unmarked.

_Ten Weeks Earlier_

Life in the lair had returned to somewhat normal with Kim running things. Mostly.

Kim sat in the control room contemplating the stack of paperwork sitting in front of her, waiting for her review and signatures.

_Who knew running an evil operation would be so much work?_

The first file contained Drakken's contingency plans. All two of them. Kim chucked the file into the small can next to the desk.

The next file contained Shego's contract. Donovan's assistant had thoughtfully tabbed the section dealing with medical coverage. She began frowning as she read through it.

_Damn Drakken only had emergency care coverage on Shego...wonder if she knew._

She made a note, and picked up the next folder.

Three hours later, she was sitting with Drakken's accountant, trying not to throttle the little man.

"You're telling me that Drakken funded this entire operation..." she pointed for dramatic effect "...by contracting himself out between his own take over the world schemes to other villians?"

The small man nodded. "Yes Ms. Possible. He would have Shego steal numerous items he had no interest in and then sell or trade them with other villains for what he needed or wanted, or money of course."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me...Evil-Bay?"

The man started. "So Donovan did give you the full explanation."

Kim goggled. "I was JOKING. You mean there's evil-mail, evil-web, and all that?"

"Of course...all part of the Interror-Net. Surely Donovan explained everything? Your new gear and identification, provided by the union of course, should be arriving any day now."

Kim shook her head. "Oookay. What else do I need to know about the finances?"

"Well, you see..."

-----------------------

Kim felt tired after a long day of dealing with assuming command of Drakken's operation...bone tired.

She trudged down the hall leading to Dr. Kay's medical bay to check up on Shego. It had been almost a week since she had regained consciousness. A week since Theo had told her what happened.

She stopped and lifted her hand and concentrated...until a little white shadow flickered, encasing her limb. The light overhead shattered and one of the pipe braces running along the ceiling failed, causing an alarm to go off in maintenance.

Kim shook the plastic out of her hair and continued walking.

-----------------------

Theo looked up when the remote monitor she had following Kim went off. She watched the power meter climb with a frown. When it didn't reach Shego's readout level, she heaved a sigh of relief.

_I don't know what I'm going to do if she ever manages to get it back. I remember the briefings about Shego's power right after the comet...brrrr...I don't know if I can help her get that kind of control._

She checked Shego's readouts again...no change. Looking at the clock, she used the com unit on the wall.

"Whoever's on duty up there better get word down to the kitchen. The new boss is going to be here in a few minutes...you ought to know by now she isn't going to eat ramen from the lab microwave like Drakken did."

She heard the new door whoosh open behind her as Kim walked into the lab.

Turning around, she clucked at her new employer.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. You shouldn't let yourself go all day like that. That's what you have henchman for, dear."

Kim leaned against Shego's unit and grasped her hand while looking at the readouts.

"Any changes doc?"

"None. I don't know what else to do with her."

"what about Drakken?"

Theo sat down behind her desk. "Whatever they shot him with...it's not looking too good. His condition is out of my league. The convulsions are gone, but he's hardly got any higher brain activity. Unless we can, ahem, consult a specialist...I'd have to say he's gone for the duration."

Kim was stroking Shego's hand. After a small caress, she turned back to Theo.

"You still need to monitor me?"

Theo looked at her lap, buying time to compose herself before answering.

"Yes. Even though they haven't materialized again, you showed a glow power much like Shego's when she carried you out of bio-immersion." Theo paused, seeing a distraction. "Which is one of the things we need to get fixed, by the way."

Kim winced. "I know...I know. Did you know that Drakken was almost broke? I emptied his accounts...the henchman are paid through the end of next month and the bills on this drafty mausoleum are paid through the end of the year. We have enough to function, food and fuel, for another two months without another influx, but that's it. We'll have to see what we can do in the meantime. Gotta be a way to do this..."

Theo choked off a smile and giggle. "Dinner should be here any minute."

-----------------------

Kim looked back at the henchman crouched in concealment behind her...and grinned behind her mask.

_They certainly took my lecturing to heart...especially after I beat the entire lot unconscious...twice._

She watched as Smitty ran a device over the digital lock on the case strapped to the floor of the otherwise-empty boxcar. The device flashed green and the locks disengaged.

"Bring up the containment unit and VERY carefully put it in...there. Signal the hovercraft...pick us up from the roof of this thing."

As her henchman clambered up the small iron ladder leading to the roof, she turned back to the open case and brought something out of her pouch and put it in the open container.

-----------------------

Dr. Director sighed as another agent brought yet another red-lined folder to her desk.

"Another one?"

"Yes ma'am. It seems they picked off a shipment of stolen nuclear fuel rods on their way to somewhere in the Far East."

Dr. Director put her head in her hands and groaned. The last thing she needed right now was a **competent **criminal mastermind running loose. With Kim Possible out of action and still no further word from green ghost, Team Impossible's retirement, and Team Go's reluctance to leave the confines of Go City...GJ was getting spread too thin.

"Do we have a file established for this new one yet?"

The agent dug around on her desk, unearthing a black folder. Opening it, he began reading.

"Crimson Shadow, aka unknown. Sex, unknown. SOP is non-violent intervention with other villain ops and theft. The rest of the file is blank ma'am. We have nothing else on this new villain."

"What about our contact in W.E.E.?"

The agent shook his head.

"According to our agent, Gemini won't even talk about this Crimson Shadow. Even after having four consecutive ops go bad. The last greek letter to mention the name hasn't been seen since."

"Have any of the missing items turned up at the usual places?"

The agent put the file back down on the desk.

"That's what's strange ma'am. Absolutely nothing has shown up on the black market or on Evil-Bay. Whoever this Crimson Shadow is...our think tank downstairs says they have enough fissionables, bio agents, and bleeding edge technology that they could conquer the world many times over. They were asking why it hadn't already happened."

Sighing, she picked up the latest "souvenir" left behind by this Crimson Shadow.

The Zippo was black with a stylized flame etch. She struck the thumbwheel and watched the flame flare crimson.

"Get me Neilson at MI-9."

She snapped the Zippo shut and lined it up with the dozens of others that lined the far edge of her desk.

_Who ARE you?_

-----------------------_  
_

Kim's spirits were high as she brought up the secure line on the new com unit she just had installed.

"Wade...got the fuel for the research center in Florida. They still have that half million offer going?"

Wade sucked down the last of his forty-four ouncer and typed for a few seconds.

"Still there. Usual delivery arrangements?"

"You rock Wade...you have the Cayman account number...standard commission okay?"

Wade grinned.

"Not a problem. Mom wanted me to tell you thanks for the new kitchen, and the new SUV."

"No big. Anyone figure out a way to speed up the recharge yet?"

Wade watched the hope well up in her eyes. He hated that question.

"No. But...someone suggested that the best people to answer the question would be..."

Kim sighed. She knew it was coming to this all along.

"Would be Team Go. Thanks Wade."

She shut off the link and sat back, thinking.

-----------------------

Mego was sitting in the Go Tower situation room as both Hego and Wego were chasing down another Go city criminal...one that, yet again, didn't seem to need his special power to subdue.

He had almost dozed off when the screen buzzed to life.

A mechanical voice issued from the speakers. The screen was on, but pitch black.

"Mego. Are you alone in the tower?"

Mego fell over backwards and had to answer from the floor.

"Why'd you go and do that for, I was almost asleep!"

The voice sighed.

"Mego, your sister needs your help. Will you help her?"

Mego pulled his head up until his eyes crested the tabletop.

"Will it piss off Hego if I do?"

"Yes. I believe it would."

Mego chuckled.

"So who are you and what do you need from me?"

-----------------------

Kim looked down at the small and heavy box that one of her henchman had retrieved from the floor of the maintenance entrance to Go Tower.

"Tell me again what the note said?"

-----------------------

Theo looked up to see Kim stroll in, henchman in tow. Instead of her usual frown, she was smiling.

"Theo, I believe we have just the thing we've been hoping for...just set the box down there and you and Theo might want to get into the hall and shut the door."

Theo and the henchman stood outside, looking in through the small windows on the door as Kim lifted the box top.

A rainbow of light jumped out, passing through Kim and lighting up the room. Theo's eyes widened as she realized what Kim was doing. She slapped the door controls repeatedly...to no effect. She pounded on the door, trying to get Kim's attention. When Kim looked at the door, Theo sagged to the floor. Kim knew exactly what she was doing.

Kim lifted the tiny comet fragment from it's lead tomb and carried it over to Shego. She could feel a resonance with the stone, as if two notes were slowing blending into one.

She laid it on Shego's chest as the notes in her head merged. The feeling was overwhelming. She dragged herself over to Theo's desk and into her chair. Looking down at the readouts, she saw her power level rising fast. She glanced at Shego's. Hope began to drain from her and she started to move away. A faint flicker caught her eye and she sat back down.

Shego's power level began to rise...first one bar, then two, then three...rapidly approaching what Theo assumed was the level at which Shego's healing ability would kick in. When the meter passed that point, Kim retrieved the fragment and returned it to it's lead containment.

She touched a control on her belt, releasing the door controls in time for Theo to catch her as she fell to the floor, her legs unable to hold her up any longer.

-----------------------

For the past few days, Kim had spent most of her day sitting, holding Shego's hand, waiting for her to wake up.

Theo had tried prescribing sedatives, but Kim wouldn't take them...insisting that she needed to be fully functional when Shego awoke.

She had brought her Evil laptop to the lab to keep up with the day to day, only leaving the medical bay to bathe.

Theo had moved the two diagnostic units side by side after Kim hurt herself falling out of the one.

She had even resumed wearing what were obviously Shego's preferred sleeping outfits.

As if this weren't enough, her powers were now awake, and causing problems.

-----------------------

Kim stood with Theo in Shego's training room.

Theo was pointing.

"Over there is where the small moving targets are launched. As you increase the difficulty level, they get smaller and faster. Above level five, the get lasers of their own."

Kim was nodding impatiently.

"Yes...yes...I get it. Let's give this a shot then, shall we?"

Theo retreated to the control booth and activated the simulation.

Kim watched as a rather large hoverbot popped out of the wall and began moving in what appeared to be a watch pattern. Remembering what she'd seen Shego do, she pointed her fist at the bot and concentrated.

Her hands lit with a ghostly fire and the air _rippled_ between her hands and the bot...which launched straight up and suicided into the ceiling, raining debris all over the area.

The next bot simply dropped to the floor. The next opened along it's axis and the electronics simply fell out.

Theo was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't considered that Kim's powers would end up being different from Shego's...since they seemed to come FROM Shego in the first place.

She spoke into the microphone.

"Kim, we're going to try something different. This next sim is one Shego uses to keep limber for evading laser grid security systems. She's taken this all the way to level 9. Don't touch the lasers, they'll burn."

She flipped a switch and a security grid snapped into activity. Kim took one look and rolled her eyes.

"Theo, dial it up. I'll tell you when to stop."

Theo dialed to level three, four, five, and six. Still no movement from Kim. She kept going through eight and stopped on nine.

"Kim, this is the setting Shego uses. Try this one?"

Kim shook her head and pointed up.

"Kim, are you sure?"

"So not the drama Theo. I've handled worse."

Theo flipped on the camera system after dialing in level ten and sat back to watch.

Kim tilted her head to the side and concentrated on the beams, some of which were moving. After about a minute, she nodded, took two steps back and took off at a run.

Theo watched in horror as Kim took off running. She reached for the kill switch but stopped when horror changed to shock as Kim leaped.

Her body had acquired a faint ghostly outline, but Kim wasn't paying attention. She was twisting, bobbing, weaving, jumping, and tumbling to an internal music as she avoided the countless lasers, moving across the room in a precision ballet.

Theo watched as Kim flipped and rolled out of the opposite side and hit the big red switch, shutting down the grid. She was grinning from ear to ear.

When she didn't see Theo in the booth, she ran back and yanked the door open to find the Dr. sitting on the floor looking up at her. She blanched from the naked fear in Theo's eyes.

"Theo, what's wrong?"

Dr. Kay closed her eyes as she began to understand what was going on. This was worse than Shego could ever be...and she couldn't bring herself to tell her.

"Nothing. Just a shock is all. Even Shego can't do level ten."

-----------------------

Kim's "training" continued. Theo monitored her staggering progress as she systematically mastered every training exercise and then just as systematically destroyed them.

Spaced between these sessions were brief periods of business and sleep...of which Kim was getting less and less.

She had her Pandaroo retrieved, thinking that might help. But it had no effect.

When she had destroyed the last of the training rooms is when the nightmares began.

Theo had been monitoring Kim more and more closely since she started having the disturbing dreams.

Shego's life signs had stabilized somewhere near normal, for her, yesterday, and Kim had not left her side since.

Currently, they were both sleeping...Shego in a deep, REM-less state, Kim deep into her fourth REM cycle.

She had dozed off when the monitoring units in front of her began to alarm. Both Kim and Shego were in REM, their alpha and delta waves almost synchronous.

She hit the alarm button, summoning the on-duty henchman.

Kim's body began to glow, a pearl color, and her body jerked. The air rippled towards the wall. One of her bookshelves collapsed as an instrument cart lost it's wheels and fell over. Kim jerked again, air rippling this time toward Theo. A light fell from the ceiling to the floor, one of her desk legs gave way and threw the desk contents to mix in with the glass.

Kim jerked once again, air rippling towards the supply cabinet, which sprang open (even though it was locked) and ejected bandages and tongue suppressors in every direction.

When she sat up and screamed, Theo and the now-arrived henchman were thrown from their feet as anything not bolted down fell or toppled. They weren't prepared when Shego sat up and fried everything not directly behind Kim.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life intruded (job woes). That and the forum I live in for this type of fanfiction was ko'd by proboards.

Anywho. Thanks to everyone who held up the lighters on this one.

Note: I'm having formatting trouble with this blasted editor. If this chapter flows funny, it's because my separators are getting deleted again.

**Chapter 14 --- Agony**

Anne stopped her fork halfway to her mouth and stared at Shego, who mumbled something under her breath and moved the food around on her plate with her fork.

She dragged her eyes over to her daughter only to see her putting away food with great gusto, apparently having missed the interchange with Shego.

_I think I'm beginning to fully understand now. They're each completing the other. I've never heard of Shego being this calm before. Hell, I've never seen Kim this way before. If she's recovered enough to have control at this level..._

She cleared her throat.

"I think I understand why Shego's so devoted to your relationship, Kimmie. But I have, no, we have to have something to keep GJ happy. You don't need to keep explaining her side. What about yours?"

Kim winced, sighed, and put down her fork.

_I always knew she'd never be satisfied._

Glancing over at Shego, who shrugged, she started up again.

"You're right. Looking back, it was more about the sex and the whole new relationship thing."

Shego looked down at the puddle of red hair Kim's head made on her naked stomach and sighed.

She hadn't been conscious for more than a few hours. Just long enough for a decent meal and a bath before Kim had literally dragged her into the bedroom.

It was probably the most mind-blowing sex she'd ever experienced...all six hours of it.

Kim had frantic in her need to prove something to her, bringing her off again and again in what ended up as one long release. Upteen earth shattering orgasms later, she had finally collapsed on Shego's stomach. She was sure that, with all the noise they were making, the entire lair was keeping count.

This was leaving her with wanting to know what had been going on but not able to actually get up and do anything about it. Not because she didn't want to move Kim, but because she was fairly certain that she couldn't walk.

She trailed her hand absently over the head attached to the puddle, eliciting a contented mumble and small snuggle from Kim.

She moved Kim gently over and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"What was that Donovan? I missed it."

Donovan scowled at Shego. It hadn't been a full day and he already missed Kim at the helm. Rules were rules, however, and Shego was "back" in charge again.

"While you were...out...the Crimson Shadow managed to put us not only in the black, but turned this assignment into a plum choice. We have a waiting list to get hired now."

Shego stared at the man in shock. She leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling.

"You mean to tell me, ME, that in ten weeks Kim not only got into the villain business, but turned a profit AND expanded the operations? Ten weeks? Who in the hell was helping her? And don't tell me any of you nincompoops did either."

Donovan cleared his throat before replying.

"She read both the ENITIRE membership contract AND union rulebook in two days. She paid all of us for two months in advance AND got us a better medical plan to boot. She initiated a new training regimen that Henchco has been trying to noodle out of us for months. Every single one of her ops has gone off perfectly...no casualties. We've had a pay increase for the first time in years, plus completion bonuses. Help her? My God woman, everyone here would take a bullet for her..." he trailed off as Shego jumped on the desk, hands igniting "...not meaning it literally, but you get the idea" he finished lamely.

He continued "She gave me this envelope to give to you when you assumed command again."

He turned to leave and shot over his shoulder "She's something special, that one. You should know that if she goes, we go with her."

The door rattled as it shut.

Shego turned the envelope over in her hands, looking to see if it had been opened and resealed. It hadn't.

Ripping off the end, she slid the lone paper out and began to read.

_Shego,_

_Per Section 1, I hereby relinquish command of the facilities and personnel._

_You'll find the complete mission and after-action reports, including financials, in the computer in a folder named "Drakken's Chicken Recipes". A copy of the current training regimen is also there._

_With the exception of operating expenses, salaries, and payment of outside contracting services, the entirety of the remaining money will have been transferred to your numbered Swiss account within an hour of your receipt of this notice. I realized no income from this as my shares were spent bringing our labor practices back in line with union rules._

_Proper notice has been sent to union headquarters and to the central authority of your recovery._

_Working out how to get Section 22 to work, since I gave you my word I wouldn't try to escape, proved something of a challenge. Donovan will fill you in._

_Donovan has the remainder of the relevant materials and has been placed in temporary command pending your completion of the resumption of command under Section 13 rules._

_the Crimson Shadow_

Shego rolled her eyes. This was just about insufferable. She sat down and the computer and began to review.

Kim had been dressed and waiting when Donovan came to take her down to the holding cells.

She could tell that he was unhappy. Nothing she could do about it now.

Shego sat back and rubbed her temples. She had been reading the same files for the past three hours, trying not to read what was there.

She should have known...it was obvious, yet she had spent the last hours attempting not to see it.

Kim was a better villain than any of her so-called "enemies". Period. What made it most frustrating is that she made money selling BACK the merchandise to the very people from whom it was stolen in the first place.

She had checked her Swiss account. She had to call up the transaction records to re-verify the totals. Three months and she had exceeded the previous two years, combined, income that Drakken managed to accumulate.

She had reviewed the training regimen. Twice. As Drakken's henchmen went, even she was never able to pry them away from a taco, much less train. What Kim had them doing would make Henchco's top trainers shiver.

She had even taken a look at the current assignment waiting list. Six pages. Six. Last year, Drakken couldn't even get a temp, much less trained henchman.

Shaking her head, she shut down the computer and headed for the lower levels.

Shego looked though the small slit in the door at Kim, laying with her back to the door, asleep.

She had taken her time getting down here, making stops around the lair to see how much had changed.

It made her uncomfortable to see how much.

She smiled, a thought occurring to her.

_I think I'll let her stew for a few days._

Kim rolled over and glared at the door for what she thought was the thirtieth or fortieth time. She had completely lost track of time, but she was pretty sure it had been more than just a few days, just over a week maybe. Surely Shego would've relented by now. She hadn't even seen the guard for awhile.

She hadn't had a meal for what seemed like forever and her stomach was growling pretty regularly now. She had tried banging on the door and yelling. She even disconnected the security camera to entice someone to come down.

Nothing.

She would have to have a talk with Donovan about searching prisoners later.

She pushed her reserve lipstick laser from her ponytail and began working on the lock.

The lock hit the floor twenty minutes later.

Kim slowly made her way out of the detention block, taking note that someone had tripped the silent alarms. She got nothing but static from the security station monitors and no one answered the com signal at central security.

She spent several minutes switching monitor settings and trying different stations but found no response or just more static.

Moving over to the cabinet, she retrieved a stunner, restraints, and some flash-bangs.

She had summoned the elevator and was making a quick check of her gear when the door opened. She whirled back around and fell to her knees as the smell hit her and her eyes found Adam slumped against the rear wall of the car.

She retched. Adam looked like his internal organs had tried to crawl out through his own skin. His head lolled obscenely, tongue bloated and black. Kim retrieved a breather mask from under the security panel and stepped back inside long enough to hit all the floor buttons and slip back out as the elevator made it's way upwards once again.

She was going to have to take the hidden stairs upwards.

Kim slowly moved the hidden panel behind the bookcase in Drakken's old lab aside, slowly. No one had been in here for months and she was pretty certain that whoever was responsible for the current state of the lair would have taken one look at the drop cloths and dust and moved on. Judging by the undisturbed dust, she was right.

She moved to the door and cracked it open a few inches. The hallway in that direction was clear. Easing herself out slowly, she slunk down the hall towards the med lab.

The condition of the lair's upper levels was pretty bad. Plasma burns peppered the walls, broken lights swung from their wiring. The low light level meant she tripped over the next body: Donovan, only recognizable by the lone collar pip of seniority.

The older man was lying face down in a dried pool of some dark substance, the direction in which he fell indicated he was on his way to the elevators. Kim didn't bend down to find out what it was, only made a mental note and moved onwards.

The hall began to curve as she approached the med lab. The evidence of fighting was more pronounced here than before.

She crept around the final bend and found the floor literally littered with bloated corpses. It looked as if this group had made a final stand at the entrance to the medical lab. Whatever had killed Adam seemed to have killed them as well. Hands still clutched at their assailants, also bloated in death beside them.

The door to the lab was off-track and slightly ajar. The lab was completely dark. She reached into a pouch and activated a glow stick and tossed it into the room.

More bodies littered the floor, most of them in the dark black uniforms of the assailant force. Nearly all of them showed evidence of plasma wounds.

She put her shoulder into moving the door open further and managed to get it open just enough to squeeze through.

Her search of the lab and it's adjacent rooms was short and nauseating. Whoever had assaulted the base had decapitated Drakken's unconscious body and his head was missing.

Kim stopped in front of a wall, blank except for a carving of the universal medical symbol. She quickly pressed a sequence of letters from the scribed motto and stepped back as a portion of the wall sunk inwards and moved aside.

Moving silently into the safe room, she waited for the heavy door to whoosh shut behind her before removing her mask.

"Theo? Shego?"

Dr. Theodosia Kay became aware of two things. First, she was no longer in stasis (as evidenced by the howling pain her bladder was in) and second, a very pissed Kim Possible sat in an office chair next to her bed glaring daggers at her.

The first she could handle.

She heaved up and shot to the bathroom, passing Kim's attempt to grab her arm, locking the door behind her.

As she felt her eyes roll back in her head in relief, she realized that she didn't really want to unlock that door.

Kim snatched at empty air, Theo's move surprising her, and didn't quite catch up enough to keep from the bathroom door from being closed and locked.

She barely kept in a snarl of frustration.

A few hours earlier, she had walked across a carpet of bloated corpses to reach the safe room expecting to find Theo and Shego holed up inside.

Instead, she found Theo, her expression locked in a rictus of horror while she stood in the stasis tube, and a note penned in Shego's flowing script taped to the glass.

_Pumpkin_

_Know you're going to find this, hope sooner than later. Managed to seal off detention and dump security computers before they broke into the base. Going to get Adam and get out. Theo's hidey-hole is not on any blueprints, so she should be safe. Theo's on a timer. Use the counteragents from the kit before you come back out._

_Love You Forever_

_Shego_

She had re-read that note over and over again while the timer on Theo's tube ran down.

As best as she could piece together, the attack happened the morning the day after Shego came out of it. Which would explain why she hadn't seen a guard or a meal for several days.

She balled her fists in frustration, glaring at the bathroom door.

Theo finally opened the door when it was apparent that Kim wasn't going to rip it off its hinges.

She found Kim still in the same chair, still looking daggers at her. She carefully maneuvered around and sat on the opposite edge of the bed. A note was shoved in front of her face and she read it.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened?"

"You have such a gift for understatement, don't you? I found Adam in the elevator. It looked painful. Was it nerve gas?"

Theo nodded. She closed her eyes and began.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry to everyone about the long delay. Real life gets in the way of these things. Warning though...cliffhangar of epic proportions this time around.**  
**

**Chapter 15 --- Fury**

Shego sat in the the command center, feet up on the console in front of her, hand over her eyes in frustration.

Both Donovan and Theo perched nervously in chairs across the console from her, both fighting the urge to bolt. But Shego had insisted on "clarifying" the after action reports since Kim took over.

"Let me get this straight. You parachuted onto a moving train, at night, from less than five thousand feet, with twenty henchman. You then proceeded to disable the entire security contingent, bypass the security alarms and lockouts, take the enriched uranium containers, and leave. You did this without once tripping an alarm or otherwise alerting anyone else on the train to your presence..." she glared at them "...and all without a single injury?"

Donovan opened his mouth and shut it several times before settling for a nod and a sidelong glance at Theo, who grunted.

"Well, Davidson DID sprain his wrist climbing the rope ladder to the hovercraft."

Shego rolled her eyes. Theo had just confirmed Kim's report. It was all there in black and white...with CHARTS for goodness sake. Every last damn one of them...resources invested, time, profit. Even BONUS recommendations.

And she wanted to throw the entire pile, and not a few henchmen to boot, out of the highest window she could find.

She tossed the folder onto her "finished" pile and picked up the next.

-----------------------------

Dr. Kay watched as Shego worked herself up into a froth. When she saw green flames begin to curl around her arms, she waved for Shego's attention.

"Shego, I'd suggest a, um, slight change of pace before you fry both of us."

Shego looked down at the flames beginning to curl around her fingers.

"Heh. Maybe you're right."

"I've got some video footage that might go a long way to explaining some things."

Shego harrumphed. "Really Doc, home movies? You KNOW what I did to Drakken when he mentioned home movies, right?"

Theo waved her hands hurriedly. "Nononono...these are some videos of Kim that I believe you need to see now, rather than get, uhm, surprised later." She winked conspiratorially and twitched in Donovan's direction.

"Ooookay then. Meet me this afternoon in Dr. Kay's lab with the new organization proposals."

After he left, Shego linked her arm with Theo's and leaned in close.

"This had better be worth my time doc. I need more time to plan and set up Kimmie's coming home surprise."

Theo closed her eyes before she spoke.

"Oh, believe me, it's worth every minute of your time."

-----------------------------

Shego stared at the sill image on the screen in shock. The camera had managed to catch Kim's face as she executed, what looked like to Shego, a one handed cartwheel backflip tuck-and-roll maneuver. It was absolutely serene in the face of the surreal ease with which she seemed to weave and flow through the near deadly laser grid Kim had reprogrammed to be somewhere near, according to Theo's estimate, level twenty five.

Theo had hundreds of hours of tape on Kim working out in the various training rooms. Shego had been watching non-stop for the last day and a half, after Theo had shown her the tape of Kim's first use of her powers to literally destroy the long succession of security drones.

The absolute horror of what was she was seeing had slowly sunk in over the hours she spent watching Kim defy reality, physics, and (apparently) all natural order.

All thoughts of her planned reunion had fallen away, replaced with mounting alarm as Shego's brain began to work out the horrible uses to which Kim's powers could be put.

Between this, and old memories coming to the fore of her mind, she shook like a leaf in a windstorm.

-----------------------------

Theo watched as Shego began to tremble, then fidget, then move into shaking so bad it was near-convulsive.

She had been napping through Shego's video "education", waiting for the inevitable reaction to set in.

Now it was.

-----------------------------

Shego folded her arms and hugged herself to try and stop the tremors after Theo had turned off the monitor.

When she had calmed down enough, she found a spot on the wall and started asking questions.

"Did I do this to her when I healed her after..."

Theo shook her head and then realized Shego wasn't looking at her.

"No. I don't think so. If you had done this I think her powers would be a shadowy form of yours."

Shego nodded. "You said she was glowing white when we both came out of the chamber." She rolled her head to crack an eye to see Theo's reaction.

Theo rolled her lips a few times before she answered, completely missing Shego's eyes slitting.

"Yes, but it was a greenish white. Nothing like that pure white or ghostly white she's exhibiting now."

Shego could smell the half truth of her statement and stilled herself.

"Then how do you explain it Theo? Her DNA isn't twisted like mine, or the rest of my..." she snorted "...family. You showed me the test results yesterday."

_The pitch, and it's a curve. Does the batter see it and swing away?_

Theo grimaced, so caught up in trying to deflect Shego from continuing the questioning she wasn't paying attention to Shego slowing moving closer.

"Well, she, more than any other person outside of you and your, ah, family, has been exposed to the comet radiation. She fought you on nearly a weekly basis, plus the months you've been sharing the same bed."

Shego stopped and grinned ferally. _Foul-tip. Time for the heat._

"So you're sure that it's from exposure to comet radiation then? Then how do you explain the power and precision control she has over her powers? It took us years to develop that fine tuned control." _Pitch on the way._

Theo began to sweat. Shego was leading her somewhere she really didn't want to go.

"Well, she did handle that rock your brother sent...and she is Kim Possible. She can do anything she sets her mind to doing." _Swing and a miss._

Shego smirked and finished her stalk behind Theo's chair, while Theo herself held her head in her hands, staring at the top of her desk.

"Before you go on, there's something you should know."

Theo jumped when Shego hissed into her ear. She knew she was on thin ice.

"W-What's that, Shego."

"That the comet exploded on impact. The piece you saw Kim handle was one of the only green glowing pieces we could find. We picked them all up and each of us had our own collection of pieces for our power colors. Green for me, purple for Mego, red for Wego...you get the idea."

Theo was visibly sweating now. She started to shake in her seat.

"You don't say? Well, I'm glad Team Go kept your pieces then."

Shego gripped Theo by the shoulders and squeezed.

"You're missing the point...Doctor." Theo tried to jump and bolt, but Shego held her down as she continued. "I said we collected ALL the glowing pieces we could find. We found blue, red, purple, and green of course."

Theo twitched, held, but quipped "Of course." She winced as Shego squeezed harder.

"But I bet you didn't realize we had found other colors." Theo tried to bolt again and this time Shego picked her up bodily and slammed her onto her back on the top of her desk and shoved her face close to Theo's.

"We found yellow and orange. We also found a black pulsating piece that made all of us dizzy." Theo winced as Shego punctuated each color with a squeeze and a jerk.

"We found one other small chunk...we had to get the barbecue tongs after Hego touched it and we watched him be blown backwards into the neighbor's garage with such force that it was leveled and left Hego unconscious. Care to guess..." Theo gasped as Shego's hands lit.

"...which..." Flare. Scream.

"...color..." Flare. Scream.

"...it..." Flare. Scream.

"...was?" Flare. Scream.

"I c-c-can't." Theo sobbed.

Shego threw her to the floor before taking up her seat again.

"Let me guess, GJ has the other comet debris, right?"

Theo looked up at the bottoms of Shego's feet and nodded.

Shego leaned over and asked "How old was she?"

Theo looked away, hoping to avoid answering. A rough nudge from Shego's boot made her answer.

"Nine. She was nine."

"Keep talking."

"You never wondered why GJ never interfered? Why they always watched?"

Shego snorted again. "I've known you worked for GJ since you picked me up in that bar and we went back to your place together. Spill." The "or else" was implicit.

"It was called Project Hemera. GJ had seen what the comet did for you and your brothers and had watched you slowly go evil. They needed to counter you once they learned that your brothers were too terrified to ever act to stop you. Project Hemera was born."

Shego's raised hands burst into flame, cutting her off.

"GJ did this to Kim?"

Theo waved her arms. "No! You have to let me finish. You see, GJ quickly figured out that the comet fragmented. Most of it's mass was consumed on impact, turning to radiated energy that made you and your brothers the way you are today. As you said, you only found the barest of leftover chunks of your own colors and precious little else. The OTHER large fragment landed in the middle of a man-made lake in Wisconsin and was INTACT. GJ salvaged it at the same time you were being treated."

Shego motioned for her to continue.

"Top scientists worked for years to figure it all out. Remember the rolling blackouts? That happened because they finally got a reaction from the black chunk. Energy sink. Orange turned out to be matter transportation, but it was never powerful enough for anything useful. The scientists reasoned that you had to be caught in an energy burst to get the full effect."

Shego grunted and poked her again with her foot. "Yellow?"

"Yellow turned out to be pyrokenetic. Again, nothing more than the barest of ability."

"And white?"

Theo closed her eyes.

"White. Best we could come up with was causality. It had a Heisenberg effect on all our instruments. We could see it, but detect nothing, or our equipment overloaded and we couldn't localize where the problem was coming from. We never could figure out what the effect truly was. You ever read comic books?"

Shego stopped short of reaching for Theo at the total non sequitor. "I had four brothers, what do you think?"

"I'll assume you read Captain America? THAT was Project Hemera. A carefully screened and trained GJ agent would be artificially bombarded with comet radiation, emerging as the final line of defense if ever Team Go turned as you did."

Shego had her finger up in a gross parody of Marvin the Martian when things began to fall in place.

"Nana Possible. Nana Possible used to work for GJ, she used to be one of their top agents. Her retirement was never understood. She was to be the next Director, until another agent could accumulate enough field experience to take over...but Betty got the job early."

Theo nodded.

"Nana Possible. Her family was visiting and she was giving her granddaughter a tour. Apparently, she got wind of the coup Betty was about to launch and made sure she inherited a broken command. By the time security was able to get down to the Hemera level, it was over. The remaining comet fragments had been consumed. Kim Possible became Project Hemera."

Shego flopped back into her chair as Theo continued.

"They ran every test they could think of on little Kim, trying to elicit any sort of response. When one of the scientists got a bit, um, overeager, he managed to do something to Kim that made her lash out. He nearly died. That's when the cover up began. All traces of Project Hemera were hidden. The scientists were stationed in remote posts. And one former Director was retired after getting Kim to forget what had happened."

"Ever since then, GJ has been watching and waiting. Did you know that they actually consider her a larger threat to humanity than you? The marine officer that carries the football? Nuclear attack plans aren't the only thing in that briefcase."

"But Kim never showed one inkling of remembering, not one flare of power. Ever. Until she nearly died and you brought her back."

Shego nodded to herself and asked "But?"

"But...the day little Kim Possible emerged from the Hemera chamber..."

Shego kicked Theo in the side, eliciting a groan. "What?"

"Green Shego. Her hands glowed green."

-----------------------------

Theo looked at where Kim had curled up on another cot, facing the wall. She had seen the play of emotions writhe across her face as she recounted the conversation with Shego about what had happened to her ten years ago.

As she was pondering where to pick the story up again, Kim started talking.

"I wasn't supposed to remember you know. Nana and all those people were so insistent that I shouldn't be able to remember. But I did. When I saw Shego light up for the first time it almost knocked the wind right out of me. I wanted to know more, to understand. But she was a villain, working for an idiot madman intent on taking over the world and I was the hero. There was no way it was ever going to happen that I would get to talk to her."

"Then I got careless. I'll never forget that living hell that Shego pulled me from. But it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me. I never would've found out who I was, who she was...things I never expected to feel. And now to hear this, that I'm an accident, an aberration. That my own government sees what I do, what I did, and thinks I'm the monster."

"I don't know what to think or be or do any more."

Kim uncurled and sat up, stretching her arms.

"So be it."

Kim literally shook with suppressed rage as she stood in front of the hangar doors of the now-ruined lair, staring at the obscene display obviously put up for her benefit.

She and Theo had spent the better part of the last 18 hours digging through bloated piles of corpses, making their way to every room that would've withstood the nerve gas attack, searching for anyone left alive. The protective gear she wore only necessary to keep out the stench.

When they had reached Central Control, Kim had activated the biohazard beacon signal, warning future occupants to stay away.

They had found Marsten alive, but unconscious, inside an unused mutation lab. After Theo revived him, Kim sent him back to the nearest pickup point via the last intact escape vehicle. He carried with him the proof needed to get whoever did this barred from further support from the remainder of the villainous community. Whoever had done this had crossed the line with the nerve gas.

After finding no one else, both Kim and Theo retrieved what they could and made their way out to the hangar.

Kim had already set the self-destruct when they opened the doors and found this...this THING sitting in front of the base.

Theo briefly caught a glimpse of Kim's face as she turned away and began trudging the half mile or so to Shego's emergency escape hovercraft. The rage, anguish, and fury slammed into her like a blow to the sternum before she could look away. She had only ever seen that intensity in one other person, right before she had literally ripped a person limb from limb. She knew what Kim could do...had spent innumerable hours watching.

She wasn't much of a religious person, but she thanked God and whatever other deities were listening that she wasn't on the other end of that fury.

Kim snarled and turned towards the road.

"In or out?"

Theo never hesitated. "In."

They both began walking, leaving the obscenity to be wiped away with the imminent destruction of the lair.

Until that happened, the sightless eyes sunken below the stylized triple-S brand on the rotting forehead of Dr. Drakken, sitting atop a metal rod driven into the ground would haunt her memory.

The tattered green and black jumpsuit that adorned the top of the display snapped wildly in the sudden wind.


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the long delay. I've actually been finished with this chapter for a week or so. I'm not too sure I like it...it feels rushed to me. I'm trying to work out how to get to the "meat and potatos" portion without hurrying too badly. If anyone has ideas on how to slow down and do that, I'd like to hear from you.**  
**

**Chapter 16 The Approaching Apocalypse**

Gemini looked up from the flash report that had just been handed to him by Chi, his union go-between.

"Am I reading this correctly?"

"Yessir" Theta replied. "I've never seen anything like it. A recall order was issued to all union members currently in his employ. Hench even REFUNDED the portion of fees he's already paid for the year."

Chi leaned over the desk and flipped the report to another section.

"You can see here " he indicated "that Senior broke the Samarkand Agreement when he employed a nerve gas attack against Drakken, Shego, and Shego's new attache..." Chi trailed off. He wasn't going to say the name after what had happened to Sigma.

"The Crimson Shadow" Sheldon growled.

Chi nodded and continued. "Under the terms of the Agreement, all evil overlords and their organizations are to render reasonable aid to the victims and deny any to Senior. I was told only a few minutes ago that the few survivors would be arriving here any time now."

Sheldon grunted. He didn't like keeping potential threats around any longer than absolutely necessary. Drakken he could handle quite easily and Shego could be...persuaded financially. This Crimson Shadow on the other hand, was a completely unknown factor. Even his moles within GJ hadn't been able to come up with any information on this mysterious person.

They were so engrossed looking at the footage of the smoldering ruins of Drakken's lair that Kim had no trouble sneaking into his private office and seating herself on the couch across the dimly lit room.

Gemini's sixth sense told him that they were no longer alone. His head snapped up just in time to catch a flicker of something small being tossed at him from across the room. His hand reflexively shot out and caught it. He looked down.

The matte finish of the Zippo had a stylized red flame. He smiled and struck the flame, watching in amusement as the color rapidly became dark red.

"So, what brings the mysterious Crimson Shadow to my lair?"

A cold chuckle came from the dark outline sitting on his couch.

"Why don't you tell your little greek letter to run along Sheldon? We have a few things to discuss."

Gemini shivered suddenly. Outside of his sister and one or two other people, no one knew his true name. The voice was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Chi that will be all. Make sure to tell Kappa he has a day's head start for his failure as head of security."

Kim stood and began to saunter across the room.

"What's troubling you Gemini? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sheldon was indeed sweating. The voice was tickling memories that just wouldn't quite come back, but he knew this was no rank amateur.

Kim finally stepped into the circle of light the lone fixture threw into the office.

"YOU! It cannot be you!" Gemini shouted. His chair flew backwards as he jumped to his feet to run. Hands slammed into his shoulders, chopping him to his knees. His eyes bulged in true fear...he hadn't seen her move!

"Calm down Sheldon " Kim whispered quietly into his ear "I'm just here for some information. I get that, I'll leave. Be nice and I'll even consider never coming back."

She wrenched him around to face her.

"Be naughty...well, you don't really want to know what happens if you're naughty, do you?"

Sheldon stared into the cold, merciless green eyes and flinched. He shook his head.

----------------------------

Professor Dementor stepped from his private jet into the hangar of his latest lair to find...nothing, nothing but silence and a darkness broken only by a few solitary lights. He stood at the bottom of the ramp in puzzlement, jamming his personal bodyguards from debarking.

"Hans, Franz, Lichtenstein. Spread out and report. Leave the dachshunds with me in the plane" he whispered.

Dementor retreated to the top of the gangway and spoke a quick word to the pilots.

He whirled back to the hangar, hearing the sounds of a scuffle coming from the darkness. Something rolled into one of the pools of light. Hans, unconscious. He heard a grunt to his left and another bodyguard slid into view. Lichtenstein, unconscious. He broke into a sweat. A third scuffle ensued and the limp form of his final bodyguard, Franz, fell on top of Hans.

Dementor slapped the mechanism to begin closing the automated hatch as he shrilled to the pilots "GO!".

His world went black before he finished turning from the door.

----------------------------

Dr. Demetor carefully slit his eyes open. He had been awake for a short while, but had not made a move to show that fact.

He jumped nearly a foot in the air when a throat cleared noisily behind him and a soft contralto voice started.

"What did you build for Senior, Demenz? Du sprichst! Jetzt!"

Sweat poured down his forehead as he fought to sit upright and turn to face the woman behind him. The voice sounded familiar, but he could not quite place it...and her German was horrible.

"I do not know vaht you are talking about frau..."

An object sailed over his head and landed on his lap. His eyes widened.

"The Crimson Shadow? To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He tried to sound pleasantly surprised. A snort from behind convinced him his ploy would never work.

"I don't have the patience for pleasantries today, Professor. I have very little time to waste with you, as I explained to Gemini when I spoke with him earlier. He was most helpful, once he understood that his cooperation was an important part of retaining his current lifestyle. He gave me the entire list of sources Senior used and offered his services, gratis, for however long I wished."

Dementor swallowed hard and truly began to sweat. Gemini was above the bickering that usually went on in the "community".

The voice continued.

"I had hoped you would have realized the value of cooperation after I gave you an excellent idea of my abilities when I took down your entire organization in the time it took you to fly back from Magdeburg. But no matter. I think a more direct approach is needed with you."

He felt the shackles on his arms and legs suddenly let go and rolled to his feet, whirling to face his captor.

His eyes widened and his jaw worked. His mind refused to accept what his eyes beheld.

Blazing green eyes stabbed at him below an impressive mane of red hair. He felt his knees go weak and his legs begin to wobble.

"No. It cannot be. You are...you are...you cannot be..." he trailed off, eyes still locked on Kim as she slowly uncurled from her chair and began to stalk towards him.

"Last chance, Demenz. What did you build for Senior?"

The Professor's jaw worked, but no sounds would emerge. Suddenly, he gave out a yelp and fell backwards, landing with his back to the wall.

"Shego? This is about Shego? What are you..." The light went out in his eyes and his arms crossed in front of his face, making Kim have to lean in to hear what he said next.

"What have I done? If I had known, I would have never gone along with it. You have to understand!"

Kim reached down and grabbed him by his oversized lapels and pulled him up, feet dangling, his face to hers.

"What did you build for Senior?" She shook him for emphasis.

Demenz began laughing hysterically, babbling nonsense, and then moved into crying.

The unconscious men in the hangar never heard this, just as they never heard the screaming.

----------------------------

Eddy Lipsky had almost crawled entirely into the engine cavity of his latest community service project when he saw a pair of worn utility boots out of the corner of his eye.

"Yo, seriously, a guy needs some warning, seriously." he muttered as he began worming his way out from under the hood of the school bus. Finally getting his balance, he saw that the owner had disappeared.

As he stood up, a flicker of an object coming towards him caused a reflex catching motion. He opened his palm and smiled.

"Seriously. Why're you coming here? Shouldn't you be with your seriously hot girlfriend? Seriously."

The only response was a package sliding out of the darkness.

"Tell Mama Lipsky we...I did my best." Eddie squinted into the darkness, surprised at the gravelly voice.

"Red, you okay? Seriously?"

He heard his door open and shut, but no response.

----------------------------

Dr. Director sat alone in the darkness of her office, eye closed, thinking.

Something was definitely going on out there, and for once, GJ didn't have people on the ground to find out what.

Kim Possible was out of action for the duration, recovering and retraining under the supervision of Wade Load. Her best freelance agent sidelined. The boys downstairs had voiced their concerns about her condition after Europe, but she had taken Wade's assurances and adopted a wait-and-see approach.

Drakken had dropped off the grid, apparently taking Shego with him. This normally would have qualified as a good thing, but it had been months with no activity. Had it been Drakken alone, she would never have assigned a section to get to the bottom of the disappearance. However, Shego was number one on the threat board. No word or sign could only mean trouble.

The arrival of the Crimson Shadow had sent shockwaves through both the good and evil communities. Her moles at HenchCo and in various evil organizations worldwide had uncovered absolutely nothing. No one, not a single person, seemed willing to talk about the mysterious new player. Whoever the Crimson Shadow was, they were the best that had been seen since Shego. Only the fact that he or she preferred thievery kept the Crimson Shadow off the 10 most wanted list.

To make matters worse, the remainder of the major criminal masterminds seemed to be disappearing.

She hadn't heard from her brother in almost a month. Usually, Gemini would call to gloat over some of his new toys. Her mole had only reported that he had tightened security and wouldn't leave his private offices.

Monkey Fist was last seen disappearing into the Congo. Duff Killigan, at last glance, was deeply involved in acquiring real estate, legally, on a south Pacific island, but had disappeared during a mapping trip.

Professor Dementor had never returned from his ancestral castle near Magdeburg in Germany.

Senor Senior Senior had dropped out of sight shortly following the disappearance of his son.

Her train of thought was broken by the quite footsteps of her current aide, Will Du.

"I asked to not be disturbed unless it was of vital importance Agent Du. What is it?" she asked, opening her eye to stare up at the young man.

Will, remarkably, didn't flinch.

"We just received this communique from Gemini. I quote: 'This situation is out of hand. How dare you send someone to terrorize me in the privacy of my own lair! You need to reign in the Crimson Shadow immediately.' "

Betty let the frost creep slowly into her expression. It was not lost on Will, who found a spot above her head and continued his report.

"We also received a report from a hospital in Innsbruck. Professor Dementor was delivered to their emergency unit late last week."

Dr. Director shot bolt upright in her chair. Will stumbled, but continued.

"He showed signs of prolonged physical torture and was catatonic when admitted. He became semi-lucid yesterday." He stopped and looked away from the paper.

Betty growled in frustration. "Spit it out! What is he saying now that he's lucid?"

"All he will say is that he didn't know what it was going to be used for, that he will do anything she wants just to make it stop, that he needs to be put into a GJ prison as soon as possible, and..."

Betty reached out and snatched the note, reading the final portion and seeing the small photograph taped to the bottom. She dropped it in horror a moment later, her whisper barely registering to Will's ears.

"Beware the Crimson Shadow, she seeks what has been taken. Fear her, for her wrath in undeniable in it's rage."

The patient intake picture of Professor Dementor lay on her desk, the bruises covering his torso only highlighting the red splotches where his skin had been literally ripped from his body, his sightless eyes staring at something otherworldly.

She recovered quickly. Pressing her intercom, she began issuing orders.

"Clear the boards. All non-Alpha priority projects are on hold until further notice. The Crimson Shadow must be identified, found, and apprehended at all costs."

----------------------------

Shego groaned and opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the elevator doors opening on a squad of black-clad goons and Carter jumping into the fray a second before she had.

She experimentally twitched and found herself well secured to something. The way in which she was pulled didn't exactly give her the room to look around much.

The room was an odd orange color, with a mirrored wall. No chairs, at least that she could see, The faint drone of machinery gave her no additional clues to where she was being held.

She took a deep breath and noted the faint undertone of ozone, revealing the first clue to where she wasn't being held.

_I'm not in a government facility. Strange._

A voice interrupted any further musings.

"Ah, Shego. You are awake. I take it that you understand what has happened, no?" Senior's voice was taunting as the monologue continued.

"I am disappointed that the opportunity you afforded my late associate went unrealized. One cannot find good help these days, even when one's self is involved. No matter. It has given me the time to...reflect...on my dilemma and improve the odds in my favor tremendously."

The bindings holding her to the platform suddenly released her.

"You will find your current accommodations quite...secure." An amorphous blob rose from the floor and settled into a chair-like shape. "Meanwhile," the voice continued, "you will perhaps like to see a few short home movies? I think they will be most..educational...as to your current situation."

With that, the lights dimmed and the mirrored wall sprung to life with what were obviously security camera footages...featuring Senior, Junior...and Kim.

Shego moved to the vertical crack she assumed was the door and began to hunt for the hidden access panel. Finding it, but no way to access the controls, she fired up in preparation of disabling the controls and forcing the doors.

"Ah ah ah, Shego, I would suggest that you return to your seat."

Ignoring the voice, Shego let fly with a bolt of plasma. The resulting feedback blew her into the opposite wall.

Two more attempts, and a numb left arm, later, she gingerly sat down in the chair in front of the screen.

"Excellent choice Shego. Now we will continue"

----------------------------

Kim had finished the dishes right around the time Shego began telling her mother about waking up in Senior's "guest" accommodations after relating the reaction of GJ to her, lapse, with Dementor. She didn't miss how her mother's elbow twitched as she fought not to activate the device she held in a death-grip in her jacket pocket.

Sighing, she dropped into the chair next to her mother and reached into her pocket, eliciting a squeak when she tapped the nerve bundle that made Anne reflexively open her grip. Kim walked back around to Shego and offered it to her with both hands.

Shego slanted an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing, placing the thing on the table. She whispered into Kim's ear and smiled when she took off into the hallway leading to the back rooms.

When she heard a door shut, she started again.

"You might as well come back out to the living room and get comfortable."

----------------------------

Theo looked out over the mountainous view afforded by the hovercraft and shook. Kim hadn't said a word to her since she tried talking to her about what had gone on when they visited Dementor's latest laboratory. Kim had been...driven...and looked it, after their brief stop at WEE headquarters.

But the look she sported when returning to the hovercraft after her latest visit was something she never expected to see, at least on Kim's face.

Kim looked like she was going to kill someone. Soon. Not even Shego could manage to look as murderous as Kim did now.

----------------------------

Shego watched as Kim broke into one of Senior's old hideouts, subdued the henchman, and confronted the Senior's. Senior had pressed a button, activating a smoke screen and disappeared through a trapdoor.

Junior had been standing in the wrong place and his trapdoor closed before he could reach it.

Shego grinned as Junior tried to put up a fight, knowing the outcome. She watched the fight progress and gave out a bark of pain as she watched Junior mis-time a move and end up connecting his privates with the upward sweep of Kim's backward flip kick.

The video didn't have sound, but the images spoke volumes to the pain. Junior's eyes crossed and he fell over, twitching.

She smiled. "You should submit that one to one of those funny video shows, it's a winner."

The picture changed suddenly, to a grainy image of a medical unit. Doctor's were working furiously on a patient. Senior stood behind glass in the background. One physician looked up and shook his head. Senior bore down on his cane and broke it.

"Was that Junior?"

The view shifted again...to Junior, thinner and haggard, restrained in a bed in a room with two guards.

"Why is he restrained?"

The camera "bounced" and both guards were down. Junior posed for the camera, smiling.

Then he used one of the guards pistols to shoot himself in the chest.

Senior's voice came back on.

"Do you see? Do you see what that bitch did to MY son? She made him less than a man. He tried to commit suicide three times prior to what you saw because he could never be considered attractive to women again. Because of what she did to him. And do you know what, Shego?"

Shego was still processing the image of Junior shooting himself, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Couldn't even find his head?"

The sound of cursing and something hitting a wall came out of the hidden speakers.

"You will bring her here, where I will teach you both the meaning of loss."

The chair blobbed outwards and covered her from neck to toes. She felt thousands of little legs skittering across her skin as her clothes dissolved.

She felt a tug, of sorts, and a drain began on her power. The mirrored wall withdrew into the floor and she could see the cables running from the platform she was on to the device.

Senior stood next to it.

A figure was brought into the chamber and strapped into the device. Senior made an adjustment that caused Shego to jump as the amount of energy being withdrawn increased.

"And now, Shego, witness what you will do to your precious Kim Possible."

He threw the switch.

Shego's screams continued long after Senior's "volunteer" had died.


	17. Chapter 17

Just wanted to drop a note in here about the future of this story.

Yes, it has one.

I've been...preoccupied with a whole mess of, well, messes...life went to hockey sticks for a long time.

I'll spare the details.

I'm clawing my way back to some sort of daily sanity...this is part of it.

I'm going to clean this up before moving forward with the storyline.


End file.
